Please Remember
by MissySullivan
Summary: Chichi looses her memory? How does she loose her memory? She cant remember her childrens faces or this man that called her his wife. Will Chichi ever come back to her family as her old self? What lengths will Goku go to help her remember? *completed*
1. Chapter 1

*Hello there, and welcome to the Please Remember story. I am hoping you, the readers, will enjoy it! Please be advised that this story was rated M for adult situations and not suitable for young audiences. If you enjoy these things as much as I do writing them, then may your eyes burn with lemony goodness! I hope you enjoy your stay and please enjoy my fanfic! Thanks!

Please Remember

Chapter 1

The sun began to rise that special morning. It's rays peeked through the curtains that hung over the window into the quiet bedroom. Her eyes opened from the sun light that shined brightly in her eyes and turned over in the bed. She wasn't ready to get up just yet, it was her birthday after all, she deserved a few extra minutes to herself. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed the bed was empty once more. Every morning she would find herself alone, and never got that first morning kiss of the day she wished for.

"_Did he have to go train on my birthday?" _Chichi asked herself as she rolled to her back. She stretched her arms and legs as she yawned and then sat up. Her long black hair trailed down her arms tickling her sensitive skin.

Footsteps could be heard out in the hall, and whispering arguments lingered at the door. The door knob rattled and soon turned, opening the closed bedroom door. She smiled brightly when she saw her son's peek in. Gohan held a tray of food and walked in placing it on her bedside table. Little Goten ran up and bounced in the bed with his mother. Chichi giggled at her small son as he happily sat in her lap.

"Happy Birthday Mom!" Goten said loudly to his mother.

"Happy Birthday!" Gohan said as he kneeled down next to the bed. Chichi looked up and noticed another person in the room with them. Goku leaned against the door frame and watched as his son's gathered around his beautiful wife.

"Oh thank you!" Chichi blushed as Goten held a small box with a lot of tape and ribbon. She laughed at the sight, knowing Goten tried to wrap it. She untied the tightly knotted ribbon, and fought with the massive amounts of tape until she reached a black little box under the pink wrapping paper. She carefully lifted the boxes lid and found a sparkling heart pendant necklace inside. Her eyes watered when she took the silver chain out of the box and examined it closer.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Chichi wiped away a tear and placed the necklace around her neck. It sparkled brightly around her neck.

"Here mom. We made breakfast for you." Gohan said as he placed the tray in her lap after Goten moved out of the way.

"Oh…wow." Chichi said in shock. The tray was covered in sticky syrup and butter from the boys attempt to make her breakfast. The pancakes were a little burnt but she could still see some hope left in them. "This is just wonderful. Thank you boys." She leaned over and gave Goten and Gohan a kiss on their foreheads.

"Boy's how about we let your mother eat her breakfast in peace." Goku said as he entered the bedroom completely. The two son's walked out happily and Goku and Chichi were alone.

Goku neared the bed and sat on the edge. He watched Chichi remove the tray of food away from her lap and sat it on the bedside table. She took a drink of orange juice as she watched Goku starring at her.

"Do I have drool on my face or something?" Chichi asked as she wiped her face.

"Just watching you." He innocently said as he smiled at her.

"Just watching huh?" She giggled. Goku leaned in towards her pushing her back farther on the bed. Her body sunk down into the soft mattress and her head into the pillows. Goku laid slightly on her, still in a sitting position on the bed. Chichi began to giggle again when he brushed his lips on hers, teasing her with his mouth.

"Happy Birthday." Goku whispered to her, finally kissing her awaiting lips. He leaned away and brought a hand around to her face, showing her what he held. A bright red rose fully bloomed, and the intoxicating smell from the single flower relaxed her even more. It smelled wonderful.

"It's beautiful." Chichi said quietly as she inhaled the sent.

"Just like you Chi." Goku replied.

"Ooooh," Chichi laughed. "I know I look hideous. Don't try and make me feel better just because it's my birthday Goku."

"Ok fine. Here's the truth…You look better than a never ending line of food."

"Oh, now I know your pulling my leg! There's nothing better looking to you than food." She teased.

"You're the exception." He laughed lightly as he smiled down on her. Chichi blushed brightly. She was having one of the best mornings of her life and the best birthday ever. Goku leaned in and gave Chichi another kiss, this time it was a lot longer than the first. She met his lips happily, licking and nibbling on his bottom lip. Goku parted his mouth and met her tongue with his own, tasting and exploring. Chichi placed both of her palms on Goku's smooth skin of his cheeks, pulling him down further on her. Her body was on fire, and she felt like she could burst into flames any second.

"Wait." Goku said huskily as he pulled away from his wild wife. "That comes later." He said seductively.

"No. Now." She said as she tried to bring him back on her but he resisted the temptation.

"The boy's will be going to stay with your father tonight. Then…and then…" He trailed off as he stared into her black eyes loosing his train of thought.

"Then?" Chichi asked curiously. Goku just smiled wickedly, letting her know it was something secret. "Ah, come on, tell me." She snickered.

"I wont tell you everything, but it will involve some of this…" He said before placing a light kiss back on her lips. "And this…" He moved over to her cheek and planted another little kiss on her skin. "And some of this…" Goku's kissed trailed down her neck.

"Please, some of that." Chichi sighed as she felt him suck her neck lightly. His kisses went down closer to her breasts, stopping at the gowns beginning on her chest.

"Hmm, guess I cant show you any more." He growled as he came back up to her lips.

"And why not?" Her breathing became heavier from all his lushes kisses on her skin. She burned even hotter now thanks to his teasing.

"Your gowns in the way. But tonight…there wont be a spec of clothing on you." He whispered. Goku looked into Chichi's eyes once more and then departed from the bed. She moaned in protest when she felt the cool air wash over her. He had made her feel so hot inside and left her fire burning.

"Not fair, it's my birthday." She groaned as she sat up on the bed.

"Don't worry, you'll make it till tonight."

"No I wont." She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Goku just laughed at her and began to walk out the door.

"Enjoy your breakfast honey!" He called out to her before he left the room. Chichi remembered the burnt pancakes and decided to somehow "eat them" so she wouldn't hurt the boys feelings. Goku's touchier left a burning heat between her legs. She knew it would bother her until she finally got the release she wanted. But the anticipation made it even more intriguing.

*So, what do you all think? This story was screaming at me to get out of my head. Please feel free to review this chapter to let me know how it's going for you. Is it hot in here or is it just me? Lol. Till next time wonderful readers!


	2. Chapter 2

*Wow! I'm in shock over here from all the reviews! Thanks so much you all are awesome!

Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I stayed up till 5am to write it even though I had to go to work! So I really worked hard on this to make it passionate and cute.

Please be advised that this story was rated M for adult situations and not suitable for young audiences.

Oh and if anyone was wondering when this story was taking place, it was right after the Buu saga. I don't know why I always use this time setting with my stories, but I love the whole family being together. My other two favorite couples are in this chapter as well. Please enjoy it! Thanks again for reading and review if you want to!

Please Remember

Chapter 2

The night was young. Chichi had dressed herself in the best dress she owned, wearing a black kimono dress with pink laces and flower embroider that wrapped around her waist. Her hair was pinned up by sparkling clips, and curls fell loosely around her face as she attempted to put it up with weak pins. She also wore the heart pendant that her son's had given to her that morning. All she knew was to get fancied up as Goku called it. They would be meeting Bulma and Vageta in an hour and Goku was no where to be seen. Her father came by earlier and wished her a happy birthday and took the boys with him to stay the night. She couldn't wait to get back home and finally be alone with Goku. After his stunt he pulled that morning with the teasing still left her feeling hot and bothered. Chichi looked at the clock and began to worry if they would be late.

A loud roar of an engine vibrated the house. Chichi ran out side in her pink high heels and about broke her neck trying to get out the door. The engine roared again, and a metallic red Ferrari sat waiting before her. Chichi gasped at the car. She was in to much shock to notice Goku get out and come around the front of the car. When he appeared into her view she gasped again. He looked as sharp as the car with his black tux and red rose pinned to his jacket. She knew he was uncomfortable in the many layers of clothes but he looked stunning. The sight of car and the roar of the engine made her fire ignite as bright as the color of the car.

Goku came around and took her arm in his own as he lead her towards the car. He opened the passenger door and motioned for her to get in. Chichi was still in a state of shock.

"Goku…How? Where? Car?" Chichi stuttered.

"Thanks to the champion of the world Mr. Satan. He lent it to me for the night."

Chichi's cheeks reddened.

"How may people are you going to tell that it's my birthday?" She shouted. Chichi didn't want the news of her birthday spread across the entire city, let alone let anyone know she was turning thirty eight.

"I didn't say a word Chi, I swear. That was all Gohan and Videl's plan of telling him about your birthday."

"Gohan better be glad he's at my fathers or I-"

"Now now Chichi, calm down. Let's enjoy this nice ride while we can. It's getting late, let's meet up with Bulma and Vageta."

Goku let Chichi get in before he shut the door. Chichi sunk into the comfy leather seats. The smell of leather and new car smell entered her nose making her feel like a million bucks. Goku jumped in the drivers seat and pressed on the gas peddle to get a loud roar. It vibrated the seats, vibrating Chichi's bottom. She gasped from the tiny pleasure it gave her and tightly squeezed her legs together. Goku just laughed and started driving down the road towards the city. Chichi was so happy her husband got his drivers license since it took him forever to get.

They soon arrived in front of a very large restaurant. It was elegant and brightly lit up for all to see who entered. Chichi became very excited at the thought of dining in style, and maybe dancing with Goku on her special day. They walked into the building with golden framed doors and red velvet carpet. Chichi's grip around Goku's arm tightened while looking around the extraordinary dining hall.

"Pretty fancy place." Goku said while looking up at the large chandelier hanging above them.

"Oh yay! You're here!" A happy little voice said in front of them. They brought their attention away from the chandelier and looked at a blue haired woman in a tight fitting red dress coming towards them, dragging along a very displease spiky haired prince behind her. "Happy Birthday Chichi!" Bulma sang when she gave her a big hug. Bulma stepped back and elbowed Vageta, who was looking away, in the ribs. "What do you say Vageta?" She said threw her teeth, still smiling and blinking her bright blue eyes.

"Uh, yea. Happy Birth…day or whatever." He groaned, trying to loosen the tight bow tie around his neck. Vageta also wore a tux and looked very uncomfortable from the layers of a shirt, vest, and jacket holding his tight rigid body in like a stuffed zip lock bag. Goku just seemed to scratch at his itchy back every chance he could get, annoyed with the tight layers as well.

"Lets go to our table!" Bulma ordered and led the group to a round table set for four. As they gathered around the table, Bulma brushed up against Goku and whispered, "Don't forget to pull her chair out for her to sit. Remember what I told you about being romantic?" She asked, watching him nod and walk over to the chair Chichi was about to sit in. He pulled it out and saw a bright pink blush spread across Chichi's cheeks as she sat down and scooted to the elegant decorated table.

"I'm hungry, where's the food woman?" Vageta growled as loud as his stomach did.

"If you would have ate like I told you to do before we left capsule corp. you wouldn't be so hungry!" Bulma hissed over her shoulder.

"What am I, a dog? I got to obey your every command now or end up getting swatted with a rolled up paper? I might just bite back."

"Will you hush it. Your causing a scene! No wonder I don't take you out much, because you act like a spoiled brat you jerk!" Bulma tried to keep her voice down but her anger was boiling like a pot of water.

"You made me get dressed for this thing in these ridicules clothing. How many layers does a man have to wear? It's summer for Kami's sake! And Kakarot is about to scratch a whole out of the back of his. He looks like a damn flea bitten monkey." Vageta pointed out. Bulma scooted herself as far as she could get to Vageta and stared him straight in the face, her eyes glaring with rage.

"It is Chichi's birthday and she deserves special treatment. It is something we celebrate here on earth and you will sit there and enjoy yourself. Do you understand Vageta?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair to get out of her face that was almost the color of her bright red dress.

"Special treatment." He laughed. "Yea she needs special treatment for being mated with Kakarot over there for so long."

"Hey Vageta, that wasn't very nice." Goku whined as he began to itch and wiggle in his chair.

"I swear Chichi, it's like taking Goten and Trunks out."

"Agreed." Chichi giggled as she sipped on a glass of red wine the waiter brought out. It brought a strange rush to her head as she drank the enjoyable beverage, giggling her worries away about being thirty eight. Forty would be around the corner, and she wasn't about to let that get her down on her special day.

Finally the food was brought out that they ordered, and of course Vageta and Goku were disappointed with the amounts of food brought to the table. They had hoped to have a feast, but Bulma warned them that they could only get one big meal and two little ones on the side. They quickly ate and were done before Bulma and Chichi had a chance to dig in. It caused quiet a scene with their loud table manners echoing around the dining room. The desert cart came around to their table and Goku didn't remember Bulma mentioning anything about how much dessert they could have.

"Goku you leave that dessert cart alone." Chichi whispered when seeing her husband eyeing the delicious looking cakes and pies.

"Ah, Chichi." He whined like a little child when not getting his way and pouted.

"That meal wasn't big enough to satisfied an insect." Vageta groaned as he lit up a cigarette he took from Bulma's purse.

"Vageta you cant smoke in here!" Bulma panicked and grabbed the smoking cigarette from his hand and threw it into his glass of water.

"Woman what the hell? I was drinking that and smoking that!"

"This is a smoke free restaurant. Your going to get us kicked out!" She tried to fan the smoke away from the table and hoped no one saw the little incident. By that time she was ready to light one up herself.

"Your telling me that we came to a place that gives us children sized meals and they wont let us enjoy the one thing I crave most after eating? You've got to be kidding me."

"Well I'm enjoying myself." Chichi giggled over to Bulma as she went on to her third glass of wine. "This is the best birfday ever." Chichi swayed in her chair to the soft music the band on the stage played

"Ok Chichi, I think that's enough wine for you this evening." Bulma tried to take Chichi's glass away but couldn't get a hold on the sloshing wine glass quick enough before it leaked a few droplets on Chichi's lap. "Oh no Chichi, you spilled some red wine on your dress! Lets go try and get it out in the ladies room before it stains your pretty dress. I brought my stain remover pen just incase this was to happen." She happily said as she lifted Chichi by the arm. Chichi took another quick sip of wine before Bulma drug her towards the restroom on the other side of the dinning room. Bulma quickly returned to the table without Chichi and leaned down to whisper into Goku's ear. "When we get back, ask Chichi to dance. And it's not a fast paced dance, so don't think about twirling her all over the dance floor." She threatened as she left.

Goku sat with his hand behind his head, still eyeing the cart of desserts that the waiter seem to dangle out in front of him like a cat and it's string. When he noticed the women were out of sight he looked up at Vageta who starred back at him the same way.

"Cake?" Goku asked

"I thought you'd never ask. Servant!" Vageta called to the shocked waiter who approached with caution over to their table. "We want one of each…ah hell who am I kidding. Leave the cart and scram."

Goku and Vageta attacked the dessert cart and devoured every last crumb, trying to inhale before their women returned. Vageta kicked the cart away when he noticed Bulma returning with Chichi and quickly wiped his mouth, removing any evidence so she wouldn't yell at him any more. He looked over at Goku and noticed cake remains circling his mouth and threw a cloth napkin over the table to him.

"Kakarot wipe your mouth you idiot!" Vageta whispered over to Goku, trying not to look to suspicious. Goku quickly did as he was told and shoved the napkin under the table. Vageta put his head in his hand and sighed heavily. When the girls got back to the table, Goku remembered what Bulma had said before she went with Chichi to get the stain out of her dress and darted up from his chair nervously, fumbling at the table cloth that stuck to his pants crease. The dishes on the table about scattered until he disconnected himself from the table cloth, hearing Vageta mutter "Idiot" under his breath.

"Uh…Chichi? You want to go dance? With me? Over there?" Goku asked unable to make a full sentence. But in the state she was in, she seemed to understand and giggled when he took her hand to lead her to the dance floor where other couples joined together. Goku looked at the other dancers and copied their lead, taking Chichi's shaking hand in his own large paw, and his other arm around her tiny waist. They didn't move very fast, but the music was just right at the speed they were going. Chichi sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from her husband. All those layers seemed to be steaming him like a sauna.

"Goku, thank you for the lovely evening. I know you rather be training than being here in this snobby restaurant. But I feel like a princess tonight."

"That's because you are a princess Chi. And I came along to be with you. I know how happy you are when we're together." Goku whispered to his breath taking wife.

"You know, this wine is some potent stuff. I'm glad your driving."

"I am too." He admitted when feeling her dance moves off balance. She was wobbling on her high heels, and he could see her falling from those neck breaking spikes coming from her shoes. He never understood why women wore those uncomfortable things anyway.

Chichi was so happy to be dancing in her husbands arms. She had to lean against him to keep her balance on those high heels, but he didn't seem to care. Her heart began to beat a little faster when she felt him place both arms around waist and moved her hand behind his neck to join with her other, locking them together behind his head. She inhaled against the tuxes jacket, smelling his manly aroma that lingered in her nose. His hard rock body against Chichi made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor.

They heard an argument coming from their tables direction, only guessing who it could be fighting. "I don't dance, I don't like dancing, and I will not dance with you woman!" A thick failure voice reached their ears, and they just laughed together.

"Your impossible! All I asked was if you wanted to dance. You just had to say yes or no you jerk!" Bulma ranted at the table.

"I wonder if they would notice if we left?" Goku asked, looking at the two who were inches away from each others faces.

"I think they would." Chichi giggled like a little girl into Goku's chest. Her cheeks were blushing when he lowered his hands below her back, and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Awe, look at them. They are just so cute together." Bulma said as she leaned with her palms on her cheeks, watching the couple dance intimately. "Why wont you do anything sweet like that for me?" She cried softly, still in a trance at the two dancing away like they were the only two in the room.

"Sickening." Vageta groaned.

"Well you wouldn't be sick if you didn't eat that whole dessert cart! And don't sit there and look at me like that. I know what you did!" Bulma began ranting again, causing another dramatic scene.

"Goku?" Chichi asked up to her husband.

"Yea?"

"When we get home, are you going to finish what you started this morning?" She said seductively against his lips before planting a tiny kiss on them.

"Oh no…I'm just going to have to start all over again when we get home." Goku whispered, trying to be quiet as a couple passed by them. His words sent a hot flash of electric racing down between her legs as if she was plugged into an electrical outlet. She was filled with anticipation, and couldn't wait to be alone with him.

The night was slowly fading away and it was time for them to head home. Bulma gave Chichi another big birthday hug before she was back at it again with Vageta. He just grunted at her and Goku before walking towards their car in the opposite direction, peeling out of his hot suit he was trapped in.

"Go ahead, take it off." Chichi said before they got into the car. Goku smiled brightly and removed the jacket, vest, and bow tie away from his sweating body. He unbuttoned half the button down the shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows to cool himself. The belt came flying off to, landing in the back seat of the Ferrari with the rest of the pile.

"Much better!" He stretched and let the cool summer nights breeze blow him dry, then jumped into the car to start the engine. It roared with furry as he stepped on the gas peddle and began to drive out of the city and onto the curvy country roads. Chichi took out the pins and clips from her hair, letting it fall freely in a heap of curls on her shoulders. She tried her best with her hair earlier that evening with a curling iron, but it made it even more untamable when trying to pin it up. She was threatening to chop it all off before the night was through.

The vibrating of the seats made Chichi spring back to life. She was getting her second wind and it felt wonderful. Between the wine and adrenaline affects, made her feel a little daring and impatient to get back home to find out what Goku had planned for the end of the special night. She didn't know if she could wait much longer. The vibration from the engine was making her sweat with lust and excitement, and tried to put a window down to cool her off. The breeze blew her hair around like crazy, tangling it even farther, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was touch him.

She undid her seat belt and leaned over the divider, planting tiny kisses to Goku's ear. He jerked at first but then realized who the hot wet tongue belonged to. Chichi slid her hand inside his half way unbuttoned white shirt, rubbing her hand over the rock hard muscles she wished to be under at the moment. She touched his hard stomach causing him to flinch under her fingertips, continuing her licking and sucking on his ear. He moaned from her touches, becoming distracted and swerving an oncoming vehicle, that beeped their horn repeatedly until he was back on the road. He regained control of the car and slowed down, catching his breath. But the incident didn't seem to affect Chichi one bit.

"Chi, your going to have to wait till we get home." He panted when feeling her hand ease farther down under his pants and grasping his well aware erection.

"I cant wait any longer." She moaned in his ear and started to kiss his neck.

He tried to ignore her touching and tried the radio, flipping it to a random radio station. He didn't know any of the new songs that were out, but tried his best to stay focused on the words and the road.

Chichi unsnapped her dress to her waist to let the cool breeze blow inside, cooling her feverish skin. The sight of her undoing her dress made Goku groan and thrust when Chichi's hand still lingered on his throbbing flesh. She was sighing and moaning beautiful pleasures in his ear, removing her hand to cup his face and once again distracting him from the oncoming truck flying their way.

Goku looked up and saw the sudden flash of bright head lights come crashing through the wind shield, sending glass into his eyes and a sharp pain in his side. Chichi screamed as the impact sent her over the dash board and through the broken wind shield. Goku couldn't grab her, he was blind from the sharp pain in his eyes from the glass. He couldn't see where she went and couldn't find his focus to get out of the car and catch her. It had happened so fast, it felt like he was being attacked when the whole dash board and steering wheel pinned him in his seat, throwing his head forward into the metal and glass. The truck knocked the red car into a swirling barrel roll over the cliffs edge with Goku still inside.


	3. Chapter 3

*Thanks for the reviews great readers. Sorry for taking so long for getting the last chapter to your screens, but crazy fan fiction was being difficult and wouldn't let me update my story! *shakes fists*

Please be advised that this story was rated M for adult situations and not suitable for young audiences. If anything I have wrote has upset anyone, sorry. Don't read if your squeamish about blood or sensitive to car accidents, hospital settings, or anything like that.

Thanks again for reading!

Oh and I forgot to mention that I do not own dragon ball z *wipes a tear away*

Please Remember

Chapter 3

Goku blinked his eyes repeatedly until he could see through the stinging pain enough to push the whole cars front end away from him. The engine and dashboard had been thrown up into him from the accident. He remembered Chichi being thrown from the car and panicked. He pushed himself out of the upside down car and crawled out onto the ground groaning with every movement he made. Goku looked down were the sharp pain was coming from in his side and saw a large piece of steel sticking deeply into his flesh. The blood dripped continuously from his rapid heart beat pulsing energy through his body. He slowly pulled the shard out of his side, watching how his white tux shirt soaked with his own blood.

Goku tried to fly up the steep cliff, but couldn't find the energy to do so from the loss of blood. His face felt swollen from the sudden impact of the truck, and touched his forehead to find a gash dripping with more blood. He climbed the steep cliff and came to the top out of breath. Goku looked around and saw the large black truck that had hit them head on. The two passengers inside the truck were trying to come around, but still dazed from the accident.

Goku stood clenching his side, still unfocused with his sight. In the corner of his eye in the middle of the road, he saw what he was looking for. Chichi was laying on her side motionless when he approached her quickly. He dropped to his knees and touched her neck, feeling for a pulse he couldn't hear. Goku finally found a weak pulse and sighed with relief. They were in the middle of the road when he heard another horn blaring at him and a bright light taking the rest of his sight.

Goku transformed into a super Saiyan and walked towards the van that didn't seem to slow down or stop. He wouldn't let any more harm come to his wife, and the guilt for allowing himself to loose control behind the wheel ached in his heart. Chichi's energy was very weak, and he couldn't allow another accident to happen to her. Goku stretched his arms out and prepared for the impact of the van barreling toward him. He put his whole weight into the vehicle and the tires screeched loudly when it came to a sudden stop. The family inside screamed in terror when seeing him stop their car.

Goku couldn't see and his side continued to bleed. He had to get Chichi and himself out of there…

Goku fell to the ground. The blood loss sent him crashing on the pavement of the road, and his golden aura disappeared as he closed his eyes. The energy he used to stop the van sent his body into a deep sleep, unable to do or say anything.

….

Goku swore he could hear Gohan speaking but wasn't sure if he was dreaming. He couldn't make out anything Gohan was saying, but his voice was deeply upset. Others were in the room with Gohan, but couldn't make out what they said to one another. He tried to open his eyes but could only see darkness. Goku panicked when he remembered the accident and how his eyes burned from the tiny glass particles. He threw a hand up to his face and felt his eyes. There was a wet rag over his eyes when his fingertips touched his face. He removed it quickly and blinked his eyes from the foggy blur he was looking through.

"Dad?" Gohan spoke.

"Goku your awake!" A familiar voice happily said next to him. He looked over through tear filled eyes and saw Bulma looking worriedly at him. She was still wearing her red dress from the restaurant and she looked like she had been crying.

"Where am I?" Goku asked, noticing his voice cracked from his dry throat. He looked around the room that resembled a hospital and at the two who stood over his bed. He could tell by the window's view that it was still dark out.

"Your in the hospital Dad." Gohan said, looking down at his father with frowning eye brows as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "You and Mom were in an accident."

Goku began to breath heavier at the thought of it. He remembered the truck hitting them head on, Chichi being thrown from the car, and him tumbling down a cliff side. He knew more had happened, but he drew a blank when trying to remember.

"Where's Chichi?" Goku asked as he darted up into a sitting position. He noticed Gohan cringing and Bulma beginning to cry again.

"She's…She's in intensive care Dad. Mom…is in pretty bad shape-" Gohan stopped when a lump in his throat took his words. He looked to Bulma for help in explaining the situation.

"They put Chichi into a medically induced coma, Goku." Bulma balled.

Goku tried to take it all in, but the fear of loosing Chichi caused the guilt he felt to resurface. He placed his head into his hands and tried to calm down.

"Daddy?" A little shaking voice asked from the far side of the room. Goku looked up to where he heared his youngest son, seeing that he was curled up under a blanket in a chair. Goten wiped the sleep from his eyes, and stared over at his father. His little face was swollen from crying, and Goku knew that the child had cried himself to sleep.

"Goten go back to sleep. Dad is fine." Gohan reassured his little brother.

"What about Mommy?" Goten asked sleepily as Gohan walked over to him.

"She's sleeping. Now lay back down." Gohan answered and covered the sleepy child back up in the chair. Goten was soon back to his original state of sleep, with tears pouring from his eyes.

Goku jumped out of bed and began to walk quickly towards the closed door. A sharp pain in his side stopped him in his tracks. He winced when he touched the seeping bandage on his side. An image of him pulling out a piece of metal came back to his memory, remembering the blood and pain.

"Goku? Where are you going? You need to stay in bed!" Bulma called after him as he opened the door.

Goku had to see his wife. He had to see her for himself. He had to know if she was alive even though they told him she was.

"Dad! You cant see Mom right now!" Gohan said as he appeared in front of his father with quick speed.

"Get out of the way Gohan." Goku threatened.

"Dad! They wont let you in to see her."

Goku pushed aside his son and followed the signs that pointed to intensive care. He ran through the halls, searching for any sign of his wife. Goku burst into the room that said intensive care unit and ran up to the nurses desk.

"You cant come in here sir!" A short brown haired nurse said from behind the desk as she stood up.

"Where's Chichi? Where's my wife?" Goku angrily asked, unaware that he was acting the way he was.

"I'm sorry but you cant see her-" She tried to explain but saw that Goku ran off, looking through every rooms sliding door windows.

"Hey! Someone call security!" The nurse announced as she ran after Goku. "Sir! Sir!" She called after him.

Goku stopped in his tracks. He looked through the glass door of a small room and saw all the machines hooked up to a bruised, slow breathing woman, and needles in her arms.

"Chichi." He whispered to himself as he panted.

"Sir?" The nurse asked when seeing Goku falling to the tiles of the intensive care units floor.

…

A beeping sound entered her ears as she began to wake up forcefully. Her head spun and throbbed painfully when hearing a murmured voice speaking. She tried to open her eyes, but her eye lids felt like they weighed a hundred pounds.

"Chi…hear me?" The voice started to become clearer.

"Chichi? Can you blink your eyes if you can hear me?" The deep voice asked near her. Chichi found the strength to peek open her eyes, squinting from the bright flash light pointed at her face. She blinked at the sound of the soothing voice.

"Wha?" She tried to speak herself, but her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Don't strain yourself, just relax."

Chichi tried to move her arms, but a heavy cast held her one arm down. She couldn't find the strength to move it.

"Who are…you?" Chichi forced out.

"I'm Doctor Hotto. You are in intensive care." He said as he began to write down something on a clip board. Chichi looked over the so called doctor standing over her. He wore a white lab coat over a suit and tie. His hair was black and brushed neatly back, and he had tiny silver rimmed glasses hanging off his nose to see to write.

"Why? Why am…I here? And who is Chichi?" She asked. Her question caught his attention and quickly looked down at her with widened eyes. A nurse dressed in white scrubs, standing on the other side of the bed taking her vital signs, looked over at the doctor with confusion on her face.

"You don't remember anything?" Dr. Hotto asked.

"No! Nothing!" Chichi cried and began to panic. The beeping noise above her head began to quicken as she breathed heavily. Everything on her body hurt. She felt alone and empty. Chichi sobbed when she didn't have any memories in her mind to fall back on. "What happened to me?" Her voice shaken with fear.

"You were in a car accident and had been thrown from the vehicle." The doctor answered. "We had to put you in a medically induced coma to prevent your brain from swelling any farther, and to allow your body to heal it's self. You only sustained a broken wrist, head trauma, and a lot of bruising."

"I cant…remember anything!" Chichi said in a pant. She felt like she couldn't breath.

"Calm down Chichi, you'll cause your self to hyperventilate." The nurse soothingly said down to her.

" No! I cant calm down! I cant remember! I cant remember!" She repeated in a scream. She tried to struggle out of the bed, but the doctor and nurse held her down to keep Chichi from hurting herself. The beeping machine was now going crazy, just like she was. Her chest burning from the lack of air.

"Get the oxygen mask!" Doctor Hotto shouted at the nurse.

Chichi felt a breeze of fresh cold air rushing through her mouth, nose and lungs. She inhaled it willingly, feeling how the burning in her chest was taken over with a cool sensation.

"That's it. Breath. Breath." The doctor said in a low comforting voice. The beeping noise was starting to calm down like her heart as she began to relax back down into the bed. She felt her body become suddenly tired and the need to sleep washed over her. Her dreams were blank as her memory, and she dreamed of nothing.

….

Gohan made his way down the hallways of the hospital with Goten by his side, heading towards his fathers room after freshening up and a change of clothes for the both of them. He felt completely exhausted. Going on an hour of sleep for the past two days was taking a toll on his body. Gohan was very upset about his mothers condition, but he knew he had to be strong for his little brother and show courage in every uncertain situation in life, not just in battle. He was also upset because he couldn't see his mother. The doctor had told him that her families visit could cause even more damage and add stress that she didn't need.

"Your mother is experiencing Amnesia." Dr. Hotto's words echoed in Gohan's mind as he remembered the moment he was told of his mothers condition. "Only time will tell if she will begin to remember anything. In the mean time, it would be best if we wait on the visits."

Gohan sighed and entered his fathers room, preparing himself to tell Goku the news. When he and Goten left him, Goku was sleeping soundly, healing from his wounds. Gohan had even gone to Corrin at the look out to see if he had any sensue beans, but the old cat was clear out of the healing beans. The two brothers stopped when seeing an empty unmade hospital bed, and a curtain from the open window blowing from the slight summer breeze. Goku was gone.

….

The intensive care unit was a mad house. All the nurses seemed to occupied by one room and didn't notice the tall spiky haired man wearing a pair of light blue scrubs sneak into a room and pulled the curtains over the large sliding glass door.

Goku made sure no one noticed his entrance to Chichi's room and looked over to the bed that held his sleeping wife. He neared the bed quietly, and saw that the needles were gone to his relief. From the last time he had saw her, Chichi was looking a lot better. Her color was almost back to normal, and the swelling had completely gone down. The bruising under her left eye, a busted lip, and stitches on her eyebrow was all that remained on her face. He looked at her cast around her arm, thankful that her whole body wasn't broken completely. Chichi seemed to be peacefully sleeping when Goku sat on the bed. The guilt was tarring at his chest, blaming himself for the accident. If he wasn't distracted by his bodies lusting actions and paid attention to the road, Chichi wouldn't have been put into a coma. Goku sighed heavily, wishing she wasn't in a coma to say he loved her and how sorry he was.

"Chichi." Goku whispered as he brushed a black strand of hair away from her face, his fingertips still lingering on her cheek. "Please, get better soon." He pleaded to his sleeping wife, leaning down towards her lips. "I love you." Goku whispered as he brushed his lips lightly over Chichi's.

Chichi's eyes darted opened and looked Goku in the eyes as he was leaning away from planting a light kiss on her lips and screamed to the top of her lungs. Goku screamed back from the sudden screech and fell off the bed as Chichi rose suddenly into a sitting position.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chichi cried as she pulled the sheets up around her neck. Looking at him with anger filled eyes. "Shame on you! Do you do this to all your patients? What kind of sick-o nurse are you?"

Goku was in shock and blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to figure out why his wife was acting so strangely.

"Chichi? I thought you were in a coma?" Goku questioned.

"Ahh! You sick pervert!" Chichi began to throw anything she could find around her, trying to keep Goku at bay. Goku dodged everything Chichi was throwing at him except for the flying bed pan, hitting him square in the head. Chichi grabbed a small object as Goku tried to recover holding it towards him in her good out stretched arm. He looked at what she held in her hand and saw the sharp pointed syringe needle pointed right at him.

"You stay away from me!" Chichi yelled as her hand shook from fear.

Goku yelped and found himself against the wall from the sight of the needle, clawing his way up the wall. Chichi looked at him with confusion but continued to point the needle in his direction.

"Put the needle down Chichi! You know I hate needles!" Goku shouted.

"What on earth is going on here?" A nurse said as she came into the room when hearing a commotion.

"What kind of hospital is this having sick people working here that kiss sleeping patients?" Chichi angrily said, still holding the needle.

"What are you doing in here? Didn't you hear the doctors orders? No visitors!" The nurse exclaimed as she took the needle out of Chichi's hand, and tried to calm her down.

"It's ok Chichi, calm down. He isn't a nurse." The young girl tried to explain, but didn't seem to help Chichi's worried mind.

"He's dressed as one! Doesn't that make him a nurse?" Chichi asked.

Goku relaxed when the needle was no longer insight, and straightened himself up from the wall. The nurse looked over at him with anger in her eyes when seeing that his visit had upset her patient. Goku was wearing a nurses uniform, and must have grabbed a pair of scrubs when no one looking.

"You need to leave Sir." The nurse said in a toneless voice, turning her attention back to Chichi.

"Why cant I be with my wife? She's awake!"

"Wife?" Chichi panted as she looked up at the nurse who was now checking her vital signs.

"Just calm down, remember to breath-"

"Dad?" A voice from the hall way peeked in. Gohan ran in the room and stopped in his tracks when seeing his mother awake and seemed to be in a panicking state.

"How are you all getting in here?" The nurse shouted as she ran from the room. "Page Doctor Hotto now!" She called out while running down the hall way.

"Dad, you cant be in here!"

"Why? Your mothers awake. Why cant we be in here? Does she have some kind of contagious illness? I hope it's not the stomach flu. I got hit by her potty pan." Goku rubbed the side of his head where the pan had been thrown at him with full force.

"No dad, she has amnesia." Gohan whispered to his father.

"What's that? Is that like the chicken pox? I've never had the chicken pox. Do you think we can get it?" Gohan smacked himself in the head at his fathers lack of knowledge and sighed heavily with frustration.

"Mommy!" A little happy voice said as Goten brushed passed Gohan and jumped up into the bed into Chichi's lap.

"Goten!" Gohan called after his little brother and jerked him out of his mothers lap as Goten struggled in his tight grip.

The heart monitor was beeping with an annoying quick pace as Chichi fell back against the bed. Her eyes were rolled back and her face white as a sheet.

"Chichi?" Goku raced over to the bed to his unresponsive wife.

A man in a white lab coat entered the room and pushed passed Gohan who was still struggling with Goten in his arms.

"You three, come with me." The man ordered as he pointed at the door. The nurse rushed in as well going over to Chichi who had passed out.

The three followed him out of the room and down the hall to a small office. He let them in before closing the door behind him.

"What did I tell you about visits?" He asked as the tall man grabbed a folder from his table.

"Doctor Hotto, I'm sorry for what happened, but my dad didn't know that she has amnesia." Gohan said when he thumped down into a chair.

"Well lets just be glad that she fainted and not ending up having a heart attack!" Doctor Hotto said with a raised voice.

"You never told me what amnesia was." Goku whispered over to Gohan.

"Amnesia is when someone looses their memory." The doctor started to explain. "It is a very common result after serious head traumas that your wife sustained. In some cases, it is known for the person to remember after a short period of time. That is why I ordered no family visits until we could determine if it is short term amnesia. She doesn't remember any of you. That's why you got the reaction you did today."

Goku bowed his head and retained all the words the Doctor had said. Trying to make since of it all.

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Goku asked, looking back up at Doctor Hotto.

"That's correct. She cant recall any memories of her childhood, nor current events." Doctor Hotto seemed to be calming down, realizing Goku was taking the news badly. "But lets not get our hopes up just yet. There is a chance that she can get her memory back at any time. Now that she knows there are people who know her, maybe we can try gradually reminding her of who you are. It may just trigger her into remembering."

"Can I see Mommy again now?" Goten asked as he stuck a thumb in his mouth. He was getting to old for that habit, but it seemed to keep him calm.

"Not today. I think she has had a little to much strain on her mind for one day. Lets see how she feels tomorrow morning. Don't worry son. You'll get to see your mother again soon." The Doctor said calmly. "Now go and get some rest. And if I'm correct, Mr. Son, you are still considered a patient here. I suggest you go back to your room so the nurses can check your side wound."

"Thank you Doc." Gohan yawned.

The three left the office and returned to Goku's room, meeting a nurse to change Goku's bandages. Gohan rejoiced when seeing the comfy chair and plopped down in it as his eyes fell closed. As he relaxed in the chair, feeling the need of sleep start to wash over him, he felt a little finger poking him in his stomach. Gohan opened his eyes and looked down at a sad faced Goten holding his tummy.

"What is it Goten?" Gohan asked.

"Can I have something to eat? I'm hungry." Goten whined up at his big brother. Gohan sighed heavily and seemed to find the strength to get back up out of the chair.

"Come on, we'll go get something from the cafeteria. Dad we'll be back later. And please stay in bed!" Gohan ordered as he led Goten over to the door, bumping into it as it opened suddenly into his face. "Owww."

"Idiot." A low annoyed voice said from behind Bulma who ran into the room.

"Nice to see you to Vageta." Gohan growled.

"Trunks!" Goten said happily as the purpled haired boy walked in.

"Hey Goten." Trunks answered.

"Wanna go with me and Gohan to the cafeteria? They have yummy jell-o with fruit and whipped cream!"

"Yea!" Trunks yelled and ran out behind Goten down the hall.

"Hey you two wait up!" A tired Gohan called after the boys as he left the room.

"Wow, Gohan looks terrible. When was the last time he got any sleep?" Bulma asked as she neared the bed that Goku sat in. The nurse finished up with the bandage and quickly scampered out of the room.

"Kakarot what the hell are you still doing in this dump? You've had far worse injuries than that pathetic flesh wound. Moron." Vageta scolded down to Goku on the bed.

"Ignore Mr. Grouch Goku. He's just upset that he stepped in dog poo this morning. It ruined his whole day."

"Woman, I will never tell you anything ever again!" Vageta growled in her face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Bulma rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to Goku who looked depressed, knowing something was terribly wrong.

"How's Chichi?" Bulma asked, watching Goku flinch from mentioning his wife's name.

"She has amnesia." Goku answered. "She cant remember anything. Not even me or the kids."

Bulma could feel the tears wielding in her eyes, but immediately turned towards Vageta who had his mouth opened to say something she knew would not be helpful.

"Don't. You. Dare." Bulma mouthed without sound to the prince. He shut his mouth and grunted in protest but turned and walked over to the window. "That's just awful."

"Yea. Wont know any more until tomorrow morning. She kind of passed out when I said she was my wife-"

"Who could blame her for fainting when finding out she's married to your crazy ass." Vageta laughed as he prepared for Bulma to yell at him.

"Vageta! You jerk! Go take your dog poop smelling boot somewhere else! We came here to be supportive!"

Before Vageta could speak a loud thump came from the closed door behind them. The door rammed opened and a panting Gohan entered the room carrying two children under each arm. His face was as red as the jell-o covering his white shirt.

"Put me down!" Goten struggled.

"Gohan have you lost your mind?" Trunks asked while trying to get out of Gohan's grasp. Gohan dropped the boys onto the floor and rushed out of the room as he tried to brush off the staining jelly substance.

"What happened?" Goku asked the two children who was getting off of the floor. They also seemed to have jell-o all over their clothes.

"Nothing!" Trunks quickly said.

"Trunks and me started a jell-o fight and Gohan didn't like that very much…and he yelled at us…and so we started throwing it at him…he didn't laugh." Goten admitted to the adults. Trunks just smacked himself and sighed heavily into his hand.

"Oh poor Gohan." Bulma sighed, shaking her head from side to side. "Here's an idea. How about Goten comes and spends the night with Trunks for the night? I'll bring him back up here first thing in the morning to see his mom. What do you think Goku?" Bulma asked as she turned around finding Goku gone from the bed. "Hey were did he go?" She turned around and found Vageta missing as well and growled. "Come on boys!" Bulma shouted and turned to find them missing. "What the hell! Where did everyone run off to!" Bulma huffed out of the hospital room, angered that she was left with out an explanation.

*Where did everyone go to?

Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Chapter 4 soon to come! Until next time readers! Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

*Where did everyone run off to in the last chapter? Will Chichi remember her family? Read on to find out!

Please be advised that this story was rated M for adult situations and not suitable for young audiences

Please Remember

Chapter 4

Gohan had to get out and get some fresh air. He hadn't slept much since they got the call that his parents had been in an accident, and he couldn't comprehend how his father didn't save his mother. His father was the most powerful warrior he knew, and Gohan didn't understand how Goku could have been so distracted. Now his own mother didn't know him or Goten, and it upset the teen tremendously.

Gohan flew as far as he could, deep in thought before he realized he was being followed. He turned around in mid flight and focused on the person who watched him at a distance. His father caught up with him and stopped before his son. Gohan felt dizzy and exhausted, just wishing he would be left alone with his thoughts.

"Dad, your suppose to be in bed." Gohan said to his father as he rubbed his dried out eyes.

"Gohan, I can sense that your upset."

"I don't want to talk about this right now Dad. I just needed sometime to think…alone."

"Hey I know your worried about your mother. And you've done a great job at watching over your little brother. I'm proud of you son. You just need to have faith that your mother will make it through this."

"You don't understand!" Gohan shouted. "Mom may never recover from this! And sometimes I think it might be best if she didn't remember any of us for the rest of her life."

"I know you don't mean that Gohan. Your just tired, you need some sleep."

"Have you ever thought about letting her live a normal life for once? Maybe this is our chance to let her be happy for a change! She would be better off not knowing that her children are offspring's to a Saiyan. The stress is going to kill her one day. When we fly off to battle or to another planet, that woman's heart breaks. Every time you die…she dies."

Goku starred at Gohan with frowning eyes. His father looked to be getting angry at him, but Gohan didn't care. He was to tired to care about anything at that point.

"Gohan. I love your mother, and I would do anything to save her. Just the same for you and Goten. Tomorrow morning, we will give her that chance to either walk away or stay. It will be her decision. Not anyone else's."

"Your right Dad." Gohan admitted. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just really tired."

Goku looked into Gohan's eyes and smiled his goofy grin to reassure Gohan everything would be ok. "Shouldn't you go back to the hospital. The nurses will think you've escaped again."

"Yea they already threatened to put me in one of those white coats that make you hug your self if I pulled another stunt like that again."

"Dad…You've needed to be put in one of those coats long before this happened." Gohan laughed. Goku stuck his tongue out at Gohan and began to fly back towards the hospital with his son to get some rest for the next morning.

….

Little snickers could be heard from a small hospital room on the third floor of recovery. No one seemed to notice two young children placing sticky band aides all over a sleeping man who snored loudly, drowning out the little laughter's. Goten and Trunks had a whole box of band aides on the unsuspecting patient, sticking the bandages to his bear like hairy arms and his entire face.

"Hey Trunks, we'll make good Doctors. This guy is looking better already." Goten whispered while he stuck another band aide to the mans hairy eye brow.

"Doctor Trunks and Doctor Goten…Nah, that doesn't sound right." Trunks answered quietly.

"This guy is really hairy!"

"Yea I know. Keep putting the band aides on the hairy spots, so when he goes to take them off, it will pull some of it out." Trunks laughed evilly when placing more sticky patches on the mans arm. Goten looked at Trunks and began to sniff the air around him.

"Ah man, Trunks. Did you fart?" Goten asked while waving his little hand in the air and pinching his nose. Trunks took a whiff and made a sour face and quickly did as Goten was doing.

"It smells like dog poop." Trunks said threw his pinched nose.

"What do you think you two are doing?" A thick deep voice said from behind them. Goten and Trunks twirled around and looked straight up at an annoyed Vageta.

"Uh oh, busted."

"Busted isn't even the word to describe what I'm about to do to you brats." He threatened through his teeth and smirked down at the two frightened children. Vageta let out a low laugh as he looked over at the sleeping band aide man and crossed his arms. "You missed a spot. Try putting one on those bushes coming from his nose. That will be a real stinger."

"What on earth…Oh my God, what did you do to that poor man?" A shocked voice said from behind the three. They turned and found Bulma with widened eyes and a hand over her gapping mouth.

"Busted." Vageta moaned.

…

_**The next morning**_

Gohan, Goten, and Goku waited in Dr. Hotto's office early the next morning. Goten wiggled in his chair impatiently just like his father. The two look a like, father and son sighed heavily and soon went into a battle of rock paper scissors. Their attention spans were greatly getting on Gohan's nerves, driving him insane from their child's play. They were about to see their mother for crying out loud, and the two played like nothing ever happened.

"Hey you cheated." Goku whined to his son after he lost many times in a row.

"Nu uh. Your just not that good." Goten defended himself.

"I am to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Will you two please stop acting like children and grow up!" Gohan interrupted.

"Gosh Gohan, you sound like mom." Goten snickered just as a hand came down on his head. The little boy reached up and grabbed his head with small tears forming in his eyes. "And you hit like her to. I think I bit my tongue." Goten stuck his tongue out and tried to look at it.

The door started to open, catching their attention from their bickering. Goku shot straight up from his chair he was sitting in and focused completely on the door as it creaked open. Dr. Hotto and a nurse came into the room, holding a scared looking Chichi by each arm. She looked like she could run at any minute even though she had a really bad limp.

Chichi locked eyes with Goku and stopped in the middle of the room. She seemed to be panicking and becoming weak in the knees.

"I cant do this. I'm not ready…" Chichi whispered over to the Doctor.

"Now Chichi, I know we got off on the wrong start. But this is your family, and they love you. They just want to help." Dr. Hotto said with a comforting voice.

Goku didn't like seeing how the Doctor was holding his wife. Even though the Doctor was trying to be helpful, he still held her hand and allowed her to lean on him. Goku felt the emotion of jealousy rising up within him, and quickly pushed it away as they walked father into the room.

"Oh, please don't make me do this just yet." Chichi whispered, not remembering that her family could hear the slightest noise with their Saiyan ears. The Doctor led Chichi over to an empty chair, forcing her to sit.

"We talked about this remember? Just relax and take some deep breaths." Dr. Hotto whispered back, removing his hand to Goku's relief.

Chichi looked into the faces of the three strangers staring at her with the same expression of confusion. From the last time she saw them, she was confused herself when she didn't recognize them even when they claimed her as mother and wife. She felt the fear dwelling in her chest, but the Doctor said to breath, so she breathed deeply, thankful it was helping.

"Ok lets start off with introductions. Chichi, meet your family." Doctor Hotto said as he got out his clip board and started to write.

"Hi mom…I'm…Gohan…your son." The teen said looking straight into his mothers eyes, hoping that maybe if he hoped enough, she would remember him right then and there.

"Hi…Gohan." Chichi smiled, noticing similar features as her own.

A little hand came up and placed it her own, and looked down at the small boy that had jumped into her lap the first time she had seen him. He looked so much like the man that claimed her as his wife, knowing by just looking that the child was his son. The young child seemed to be nervous just like her.

"Hi." Chichi cooed, feeling the need to comfort him.

"Hi." Goten whispered shyly, then climbed up into her lap to hug her. "I'm Goten Mommy. I'm sorry your brain got hurt."

Chichi just held Goten in her arms, not wanting to let him go. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks and a motherly instinct kicked in.

"Oh I wish I could remember you." She whispered into his smooth black hair.

Goku got a little closer to his wife, watching her tears fall freely as she hugged their son. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, and wipe those tears away. The agony he felt in his chest was far worse than any wound he received in battle. He would rather fight the evil Buu all over again then seeing Chichi this way. Goku knelt down beside the chair she was sitting in, and caught her eyes with his. Goten saw his father kneel down and got down out of his mothers lap, jumping up onto Gohan's knee.

"Hi." Goku smiled as he spoke. "I'm Goku. Your husband. I'm sorry that I startled you yesterday. It wasn't my intention to scare you."

Chichi looked Goku over, trying to see if any memories came to mind. But her mind drew a blank. It was overwhelming to feel so empty, and she couldn't find any emotions for this man that called himself her husband. But his eyes were warm, and his smile innocent as Goten's. He looked like a very loving man and strong to by the size of his muscle bulging from under that strange orange uniform she didn't recognize. She blushed at Goku when the thought of him knowing every little thing about her, even what she looked like naked. His looks were breath taking, and it made her feel embarrassed when she knew she looked like a mess. Chichi was shaking when he took her hand in his, holding it gently even though he looked like he could crush it in a blink of an eye.

"Chichi. The boys and I will do everything we can to help you. Even if you don't get your memory back, I hope that you come to love us, just as we love you."

"Mom, we just want the best for you." Gohan softly spoke.

"Will you come live with us Mom?" Goten asked as he wiggled out of Gohan's lap and ran back up to his mother. Chichi looked over at the Doctor who was still writing things down on his clip board and caught his attention when the room went silent.

"I think that is a great idea. Chichi, if you go home it may increase your chance of remembering. In some cases, Amnesia victims can get their memories back when being around a comfortable environment they lived in prior to the trauma. If you feel secure about this, I strongly suggest you try it out for a couple of weeks. And if by any chance that your memory is still impaired, we'll do further tests and go from there."

"Come on Mom! We'll help you remember stuff!" Goten said happily up to his mother.

Chichi couldn't refuse Goten's happy smile. His eyes hopeful that she would say "I remember you" but in her mind, it was barren. She wanted to remember, she wanted it to be a bad dream and wake up.

"I…guess if the Doctor thinks it will help…then yes, I'll go home."

"Yay!" Goten squealed as he leapt into the air, almost touching the ceiling. Chichi was shocked at the young child's jump. It was like he flew?

"Goten…cough…easy…cough." Gohan coughed as he noticed Goten still floating in the air.

"Oh yea." Goten snickered as he came back down to the floor. Gohan placed a hand to his head and sighed heavily. The three had decided before the meeting that morning they wouldn't show Chichi any of their powers, afraid it would cause her to run away. They would have to be very careful not to break anything or show off their tremendous strengths.

*And so it begins! Will this idea of bringing Chichi home give her memory back? Will the three Saiyan's be able to restrain themselves from showing off their unique abilities? Find out soon!

Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

_*_Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews Cheriblossem, Joy's Canvas, Chichi89, tevinssj3, UzuHuu, Firework's Feelings, Krazy Kytteh, Mychakk, and gue22! Mychakk I'm sorry for the mistakes, I was really excited to get the chapters out to you all and I apologize for that! Please forgive me! I will try really hard with this chapter to check my spelling. Writing till 6am after working 8 hour shifts can really affect your writing, and now that I'm off this weekend I will pay closer attention! I promise! You, the readers, are so awesome! Your reviews inspire me to keep writing. I…I…Love you guys! *wipes away a tear* Keep the reviews coming! If I make mistakes please tell me so I can fix them for your pleasures! I'm not the best writer in the world, but my goal is to become a better one so that I may bring you some good stories!

If anyone is wondering about where the lemons are…well you'll just have to stick around and find out! Mwahaha!

I have also been trying to make this story funny and not so serious and gloomy, so if I make anyone laugh let me know! If I suck at it…I guess let me know lol. Everyone's opinions about this story is greatly appreciated!

OK I will shut up now, to make a long story shot…to late…I just cant thank you all enough for your support and kind words. Enjoy chapter 5 and hope to see some reviews!

And yes, everyone knows it already but I'm going to say it to be on the safe side…I don't own DBZ and this story was rated M for mature viewers and contains adult situations.

Please Remember

Chapter 5

Goku held on to Chichi's waist as he led her into the house. He could have easily carried her, but she refused even though she walked with a bad limp. Goten and Gohan followed in behind them and watched as their father placed her on the sofa.

Chichi looked around from the couch, and felt a homey atmosphere about the little house. It was almost to much to bare being in a house she had spent most of her life in raising children she couldn't remember. But she admitted one thing to herself, that she loved her sons since she first laid eyes on them. She didn't care if her memories were lost, she loved Goten and Gohan, but she couldn't find the same emotion for that strange man named Goku. He seemed nice and all, but he almost scared her. His size, his black piercing eyes, and everything about him made her want to run away. Chichi felt like he could snap her in half by just touching her.

"Mom are you ok?" Gohan asked as he sat beside her. Chichi looked over at her oldest son and smiled. She seemed ok and felt ok, but her emotions were raging a deathly battle in her heart.

"I'm fine!" Chichi forced out happily and hugged Gohan tightly. She held him in a strong embrace, hoping the familiar environment might bring her out of this daze she was in. Something inside her was saying to stay, and that hope was on the way. She just had to find the courage to trust her instincts first.

"Hey Dad, I'm hungry." Goten whispered up to his tall father. Goku looked down at his small look alike son and soon felt the same growl in his stomach that he heard from Goten's tummy.

"What are you in the mood for? I'm thinking fish! Chichi you want fish?" Goku asked excitedly at the thought of food. But Chichi shook her head no. She wasn't hungry at all.

"And Jell-o!" Goten shouted. The word Jell-o fell on Gohan's ears and quickly shot straight up from the couch.

"No! No Jell-o!" Gohan panicked when remembering the food fight between Trunks and Goten at the hospitals cafeteria. He would never love the gelatin food the same way again when he was completely covered in it.

"Fish it is then." Goku laughed. "Come on boys, we'll let your mother rest while we go get dinner."

"See ya mom!" Goten called out to her as he headed out behind the others out the door, then stopped suddenly. Goten turned back to his mother and watched her as she sat starring blankly down at her cast. The small child went back up to Chichi and pulled something out of his pocket, handing it up to her.

Chichi looked at the outstretched arm of her son and saw a chain hanging from his fist. She was hesitant at first to take it, but allowed him to place the chain in her opened palm. The heart shaped pendant sparkled brightly in her hand as she brought it up to her face. It was beautiful in her eyes.

"The nurse gave me this after your were put to sleep. She said to hold on to it so it wouldn't get lost. I wanna give it back to you now. It was your birthday present from me."

Chichi stared at the pendant and started to cry. Unable to remember the moment her son had given her the necklace filled her with so much heartache. Chichi looked back up to where her son was and came to find him gone. She was alone in the house that seemed to be full of memories that haunted her. It wasn't fair to be the one left out in the cold and everyone else happy from a past she didn't remember living. Chichi decided right then and there that she would make an effort to find away to remember, even if was to act like the woman she was dieing to be once again.

Chichi got up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen slowly. Her right leg was sore and the Doctor had encouraged her to stay off her feet for a couple of days to regain full strength. But something inside her couldn't let her rest for long. She had to get up and move around and do something with her time. In the kitchen she noticed it to be clean, and she liked it. The floor shined and all the dishes put away in a neat orderly fashion, the kitchen table cleared away and the counters spotless.

Chichi went to the refrigerator and opened it up to find it stocked full of ingredients for dishes that suddenly popped into her head. She couldn't resist the temptation to grab some food and start putting them together. With a few items from the refrigerator she went to the counter and started to peel some carrots, finding it difficult with her large cast on her arm, but she managed to peel them quickly to her surprise.

"I must be a cook!" Chichi happily said as she limped around the kitchen towards her frying pan, throwing random items she took from the refrigerator into the pan. It amazed her that she cooked so much, afraid she was going over the top for dinner. After an hour of racing around the kitchen, she had filled the entire kitchen table with side dishes to go with the fish her family would be bringing home soon. Chichi cleaned up her mess and sat down into a chair when a dizzy spell hit her. She pinched the bridge of her nose while she tried to calm herself down, pushing the dizzy feeling away when she heard laughter coming closer towards the house.

Goten and Gohan were the first to enter the house and stopped when seeing all the food laying before them on the kitchen table. Their mouths hung open and drool seemed to drip from their watery mouths when the wonderful smell of a home cooked meal entered their noses. Goten neared his mother and wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Mom? Did…you make…all of this?" Gohan asked in pure shock. It was like his mother was back to her original self.

"Yes! And I have made way to much!" Chichi exclaimed when noticing her sons shocked expression.

"What the?" A shocked Goku blurted out as he entered the house. He was amazed by the amounts of food on the table, and couldn't believe his eyes. Goku placed a hand behind his head as he tried to stand there and figure the mystery food, and how it got there. He knew Chichi couldn't have made all that food unless she was back to her original condition, or could she? Was she remembering something and he just didn't realize it? "Chi? Are you-"

"I know! I made all this food and it's going to go to waist! I cant believe I did that!" Chichi cried when she thought she made a mistake of preparing too much food.

"Um…Mom. We aren't upset about the food. We are actually impressed!" Gohan soothingly said.

"And hungry!" Goten drooled.

Chichi could hear loud growls coming from the three standing in the kitchen. It looked like they could jump on the table at any minute. The look in their eyes kind of scared Chichi a little.

"Well. Dig in-" Chichi started to say something along with the "dig in" part, but was in complete shock as she watched the three run to the table and start devouring everything she had made. They could have ate the plates if they weren't to careful, but all of them seemed to have it down pat. "What about the fish?" Chichi squeaked out.

"We ate it already, cuz…gulp….you didn't want any." Goten said with a mouth full and then went back to gorging.

"You mean you already ate…and your still hungry?" Chichi asked, still in shock.

The three stopped eating and gulped their mouth full's down as they stared at her. For a moment they had forgotten that she didn't remember their large appetites.

"We eat more because we're-"

"Because we're runners!" Gohan interrupted his father with a quick excuse.

"Runners?" Goku questioned Gohan, but his son gave him a look to shut him up. "Oh yea…We're runners. We run and run some more. Even ran to the lake to catch the fish." Goku tried to cover up his story but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Runners." Chichi flatly spoke.

"Yep! Runners. Cant get enough of running around the country side you know." Gohan stammered on, hoping the discussion would be dropped.

"But…You all don't look like you've been running…Your not even sweaty." Chichi said in a low tone, unable to believe their story.

"We are just so…good at it?" Gohan chuckled nervously to his mother and looked back down at the bowls and plates stacked up before them.

"Uh, this is really good Chichi!" Goku tried to change the subject as he stuffed another bite into his mouth. "You always cooked great meals."

"I did?" Chichi asked when looking over at her family with a small smile on her face from her husbands compliment.

After a few more minutes, the three Saiyan's had quickly finished dinner and leaned back in their chairs with stuffed bellies. They all sighed with pleasure from their wonderful home cooked meal they had missed. The sun was beginning to set and the table was still completely covered with dishes. Chichi started to get up and clear the plates away, but Gohan quickly jumped up and stopped her hands from collecting the dishes.

"No Mom! We'll do this. You have already done to much for one day. I think it would be best for us to do the dishes…and I mean all of us." Gohan stated as he glared over to his father and little brother who was trying to sneak out.

"Oh no, I can do it. Please. Just go relax." Chichi tried to take another dish, but Gohan took it from her hand with ease.

"Mom, the Doctor wanted you to take it easy. You always get stuck cleaning up our messes, now it's OUR turn to do the same." Gohan's words stopped Goku and Goten from leaving the house, and they turned away with saddened faces.

"But Gohan…Dad and I wanted to go train!" Goten whimpered to his brother.

"Yea, go train for running right Goten?" Gohan laughed again, but his little brother made a face when he didn't understand.

"Gohan, are you sure you haven't lost your mind?" Goten asked with the same expression on his face.

"I'm not getting stuck with the dishes Goten. You and Dad can go "running" tomorrow!" Gohan whispered over to Goten. "Besides, it's almost your bed time."

"Ah! I don't wanna go to bed. Dad make Gohan quit telling me what to do!" Goten whined up at his father who had made his way to the sink.

"Sorry Goten, your brothers right. We can go train tomorrow." Goku said as he began to fill the sink up with water and dish soap.

Chichi just watched her little family with amazement. They didn't act like any family she thought would be. They acted strange when they talked about "running" and she knew they were hiding something from her.

"Mom, go lay down for a while. You look tired." Gohan said as he led his mother back to the couch were she should have stayed in the first place. Chichi sat down and pulled her feet up under her, allowing the dizziness take her on a ride like she was floating on water.

Gohan returned to the kitchen and stopped at the sight of soap bubbles floating all over the kitchen counter. His dad was putting dishes in carefully, trying not to break the glass plates.

"Dad! How much soap did you use?" Gohan exclaimed when there was even bubbles in Goten's hair, but the young boy didn't seem to mind while he popped the flying bubbles in the air with his finger. Goku looked over at Gohan and picked up the now empty dish soap bottle and showed him.

"This bottle doesn't say how much to put in on the front."

"That's because it says it on the back!"

"Oh…" Goku stopped and turned the bottle around to read the label he didn't notice earlier. "Oh yea, it does say how much to put in!" Goku said with amazement. Gohan smacked himself in the face and growled. It was like working with children…wait…he was working with children because his father acted like one the majority of the time!

"Ok, you know what? Let me do the dishes and you all leave before you break-"

**CRASH**

"Something…" Gohan finished as he looked down at the broken dish on the floor Goku had dropped when trying to wash it.

"Ooops…Guess I used to much soap." Goku said as he stared down at the dish that slipped from his giant hands.

"Just go before you break something-"

"Whoa!"

**CRASH**

"Else…" Gohan's eyes glued on Goten who had dropped a hand full of dishes he tried to carry from the table and slipped in the soapy water on the kitchen floor. Goten tried to get up from the broken glass and slippery water, but only managed to thrash around on the broken plates.

"What happened? Goten are you ok?" A worried Chichi said as she limped over to her son. He wasn't hurt, but Chichi didn't know that. Her motherly instinct kicked in, and she wanted to comfort her child who sat on the floor. She picked him up from the broken glass and held him close in a tight embrace. Chichi looked Goten over, expecting him to be hurt or cut from the glass he was sitting on. She sighed with relief when seeing no injuries, and then became puzzled when she had expected him to cry or be hurt? He had no tears in his eyes, and not a single scratch on him! What was he, some kind of super kid?

"I'm fine Momma." Goten reassured her.

"But…You…were sitting in glass…Your clothes are even torn…."

"He's fine Chichi." Goku said calmly when noticing her confusion. Goku wanted to tell her that they were fighters and Saiyan's but he remembered Gohan telling him it wouldn't be a good idea at the moment. Her puzzled expression was making him want to spill everything to her to ease her worried mind.

Gohan shooed Goku, Goten and his mother out of the kitchen and began cleaning up their mess. He didn't want any more excitement for the night and he didn't want to stress his mother out more than she already was.

It was time for bed now. The kitchen was spotless from Gohan's quick work. Chichi followed Goku to their sons bedroom as he carried a sleeping Goten over his shoulder. She watched as he placed their son into his bed and covered him up lovingly. Goku led Chichi to their own bedroom and opened the door. She walked in a saw a neatly made bed in the center of the room, a bed side table with a lamp, and a dresser near the entrance to the bathroom.

Chichi looked behind her at the man she shared the room with, beginning to feel uncomfortable with his staring. She wasn't sure if she would have to sleep with him that night, and she was feeling a little nervous.

"Goodnight Chichi." Goku said as he was turning away.

"Wait…" Chichi found the strength to speak, stopping Goku in the doorway. "Where will you sleep?"

"I'll room with Gohan and Goten so you can have your privacy. If you need anything, we'll be right down hall."

"Oh…right." Chichi blushed and looked away shyly from Goku who gave her a wink and a smile all at once. "Then…Goodnight…Goku."

After Goku left, she exhaled a breath she had taken. She was once again alone, and left to explore the bedroom she had once slept in. Chichi went over to the dresser and began to go through the dresser doors, finding her delicates and clothes that looked similar to what she wore now. Purple and blue dresses tucked neatly inside, with scarves and cloth belts. She closed the dresser and walked into the bathroom that was clean and tidy. It looked feminine with pink fluffy towels and a shower curtain.

Chichi ran some water in the sink and easily washed her face, taking care to watch her stitches above her brow from breaking open. In the mirror she stared at the woman for the first time since the hospital. When she had looked at herself for the first time, it startled her to see how mature she looked. She guess she had been through some rough times in her life, and it seemed to make her look older than how she felt. Thirty eight. That was how old she was suppose to look and feel, but she didn't think of herself as a old lady. The eyes that stared back at her from the mirror was blank and emotionless, wishing she could remember just one thing about herself.

When she met her father for the first time since the accident that afternoon before she came home, it made her feel safe and secure in the large mans arms that called her daughter. She wanted to remember him, and wished he would tell her all about her childhood. The Doctor wanted her to remember on her own, and it was like reading a suspense novel all through out the day when she was around her family she didn't know.

The woman in the mirror told one story, when the woman staring into the mirror told another. It was going to be a rough time getting her memory back, but being with the one's that loved her the most, she hoped it would take only a few days to remember anything.

*Let me know what you all think. Is this story worth continuing? I sure hope so! Because I have some great ideas ready to be written for this story! I just wish I could type faster and have more time in a day to write!

Thanks again for writing and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

*Please be advised that this story was rated M for adult situations and not suitable for young audiences.

I don't own DBZ.

Thanks so much for the reviews! You all are so nice! Gue22, thanks for your input! It has really inspired me to keep writing! Tevinssj3, your request will soon be fulfilled! I promise you on that! Thanks Cheriblossem, I always look forward to your reviews and cant wait to see what you and everyone else thinks of the next two chapters I will be putting out together. Thank you Blue, Rosy and everyone I haven't mentioned here in the writers note for the reviews. "For the kittens!" LOL Blue. That was cute!

Ok so here is Chapter 6. Got a little writers block going on, I hate when that happens! I got so much I want to get out but I don't know how to word it the way I want to!

Please enjoy!

Please Remember

Chapter 6

Chichi found herself sleeping soundly for the first time since the hospital. There, she would wake up every thirty minutes from nurses checking on her to screams coming from the hall way. It wasn't a pleasant place to sleep when she was hooked up to beeping heart monitors and I.V.'s constantly going off around the clock. The bed was comforting, and the sheets smelled of fresh air and laundry detergent, allowing her to sink deeply into a peaceful sleep. She didn't realize how long she slept. The sun was high in the sky before she finally sat up and brushed the sleep from her eyes, and made her way into the bathroom.

Chichi got into the shower, being very careful to avoid her cast from getting wet. She let the hot water wash her hair and body, completely washing away the smell of the hospital away from her skin. It was a new day and a new beginning to start her new life as mother and wife. Chichi got out of the shower and dried herself, taking her time as she dried her long wet hair. She found a little make up bag that was sitting out beside the sink and used some foundation to cover her bruises. As she looked at herself in the mirror once more, a sudden flash back came to her…

_Chichi placed her hair up on her head and tried to pin it up with sparkling pins. She couldn't quiet get every stand of hair up the way she wanted, and allowed a few curls to sweep down the back of her neck and face. She applied the pink lip gloss to her lips and pressed them together to even out the lip gloss. The mascara she barely wore, made her eyes brighten. She was trying to get fancied up the best she could and the black dress with pink flowers made her look stunning…_

Chichi gasped at the sudden memory. It was fuzzy, but she could remember herself standing in front of the mirror getting dressed up to go out, only if she could remember why. She held onto the sink tightly as she regained her thoughts. It was a relief that she had at least one memory before the accident.

After fighting with her clothes and the bulky cast, Chichi had managed to dress herself in one of the purple dresses she found in the dresser with slits running up the sides, light purple pants to cover her legs, and wore a orange scarf around her shoulders. With some make up and her old clothes that were new to her at the moment made her feel human, and was curious to see if anyone of her family members would notice her appearance.

She hobbled to the boys bedroom and found their beds unmade and empty. She searched the living room and kitchen and also found them to be missing. Chichi couldn't think of a place they might have been, unless they went fishing again since she didn't get up in time to make breakfast. The feeling of hunger found it's way to her own stomach, and found the nerve to look in the refrigerator after her moment with the food last night. She found a box of strawberries that smelled wonderful, and when she tasted them it made her mouth water. Chichi nibbled on the strawberries and drank a glass of orange juice…

"Orange juice…" Chichi whispered when she had that strange sudden feeling come over her again, like she was about to remember something. The sweet orange juice…the juice she drank before…what? What was it? It was on the tip of her tongue yet she couldn't remember why the thought of orange juice was bringing her that feeling.

Chichi didn't know or have a clue where her family could have ran off to, but she decided it would be nice for them to come home to another big meal they seemed to enjoy so much. Their lame excuse of training for running made her wonder what they really were up to. But she let it slip her mind and ran around the kitchen once more to prepare them something when they finally decided to return home.

Chichi began mixing batter for muffins to bake and wasn't paying attention to anything around her. She was far to involved in her cooking to see a little blond haired boy walk into the kitchen. A sudden poke on her thigh startled her, and quickly jumped back to see what was poking her leg. Chichi looked around and didn't see anyone in her view until she looked down and saw a little boy with blond spiky hair looking up at her with a big smile.

"Ahhh!" Chichi screamed loudly from the startling sight of this strange looking boy. He was almost Goten's size, but he had blond hair that stood up and bangs on his forehead. The boy wore a bright orange gi with a blue belt around his waist, then turquoise eyes that brightly shined at her. "Who are you?" Chichi cried when not recognizing who the boy was.

"Mommy it's me…Goten. What's wrong?" The boy spoke, but his words didn't seem to sink in to Chichi's mind.

"My Goten has black hair and eyes! Your not Goten!" She cried again. He sounded like Goten, but the looks were far different from her little boys.

"What's with all the yelling?" Gohan asked as he walked into the kitchen and noticed his mother pale in the face from fear. He looked to were she was starring at and saw Goten in his super Saiyan form and growled. "Goten!" Gohan angrily yelled to his small brother. "What do you think your doing?"

"I came to get something to eat! But Mom doesn't believe it's me! Maybe we should take her to the Doctor." Goten answered.

"Well no wonder Mom doesn't recognize you! Your…you…well…look at yourself! Don't you remember what we agreed not to do in front of Mom?" Gohan said as he neared Goten.

Goten grabbed a spoon from the counter and looked at himself in the reflection. The child soon realized what he had done and looked back up to his mother.

"Ooops! I forgot!" Goten sighed and quickly turned back into his normal self. His black hair returned and his black little eyes reappeared. Chichi witnessed him transform in front of her and soon became light headed. She turned blue in the face and passed out from the lack of oxygen she couldn't breath.

"Mom!" Gohan had called out to her just as she landed on the floor unconscious. "Damn It Goten! What the hell is wrong with you?" Gohan scolded down to his little brother.

"But…but I didn't mean to make her pass out Gohan! I forgot-"

"Just shut up and get some cold water!" Gohan said harshly to his little brother who was now crying. He didn't mean to yell at him, but he was worried about his mother who passed out on the kitchen floor from witnessing Goten's transformation.

…

Goku could sense something was wrong at the house as he flew closer. He landed at a distance to avoid Chichi from seeing him flying incase she was looking. The house was quiet when he entered and found Gohan sitting beside Chichi with a wash cloth over her forehead. His son looked aggravated and worried all at once, and he soon became worried himself when seeing Chichi's skin pale.

"What happened?" Goku said as he rushed over to the couch to his passed out wife. Gohan stood and let Goku take his place beside Chichi and groaned.

"Ask your other son." Gohan growled as he began to leave the living room.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, his words stopping Gohan from leaving. "Where is Goten?"

"He ran off after Mom passed out from seeing him as a super Saiyan." Gohan tonelessly said as he tightened his fists by his sides.

Goku reached up and cupped Chichi's face with his hand. He wanted her to wake up to explain, but she was to far away in dream land to speak to her. Goten must have really upset her to cause her to pass out.

"Gohan go find Goten. I can feel that he is very upset about this."

Gohan just sighed heavily and walked out of the house to go find Goten, while Goku stayed with Chichi. Goku looked down at his wife and brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. She looked beautiful while she slept, wishing he could see what she was dreaming. He leaned down and brushed a small kiss to her lips, hoping he wouldn't wake her. But as his lips lingered on her own, he felt Chichi begin to press her lips against him. Goku didn't pull away, enjoying the sensation on his lips when he felt her kissing back.

….

After Chichi had passed out, she began to dream. The images in her mind felt like she was really there in that red Ferrari, feeling the cool breeze blowing in her hair. She felt hot, and aroused from the dream she was having as she was rubbing her fingers across a muscular chest. She couldn't see the face of the man she was caressing, but she could hear him moan under her touches.

"Chi, your going to have to wait till we get home." The voice that sounded familiar echoed in her mind as she was still experiencing the dream…or was it a dream?

"I cant wait any longer." She moaned into the ear of the blurry person she couldn't make out. She was now kissing his neck and continued caressing the hardened flesh she held in her hand. Her secret place between her legs began to throb and ache from the images. Before she felt herself slipping from sleep she looked and saw who the man was that she was touching. It was Goku, and he was trying desperately to stay focused on the road. She couldn't believe she was acting this way, and how she felt was like a hot fire burning between her legs.

Chichi could feel a hot pair of lips on her own as she began to wake up. She didn't pull away or scream, only allowing herself to be washed away into a sea of pleasure she was being swept away in. She moaned under his lips as she wrapped her good arm around a warm neck and pulled him farther down onto her. His hard muscles leaning against her feverish skin, causing her to want more than just a kiss, and wanting more than his warm lips brushing against her own.

Chichi stroked her hand up and down the strong neck she had wrapped around, feeling the soft hair with her fingers. She parted her lips and licked his lips to find an entrance to taste him.

"Chi?" A groan came from the lips that stopped above her. Chichi opened her eyes and found herself staring deeply into Goku's eyes. He looked confused, but his face showed lust and passion from their kiss they shared. She took her hand away and balled up on the couch when she felt herself become embarrassed from her actions.

"I'm…sorry." She managed to speak, still burning with desire. He looked so handsome as he stared down at her, still lingering over her trembling body.

"Are you ok?" Goku asked in a husky voice as he tried to regain control over his body. Chichi just nodded her head and continued to stare at him. She just wanted to jump into his arms, cry into his large chest, and wish he could make this pain go away from not remembering! "I heard you say something while you were sleeping…Did you have a bad dream?" Again Chichi just shook her head slightly, remembering that it wasn't a bad dream at all. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Chichi whispered quickly, still shaking from the experience. She did want to talk about it, just not to him. She blushed when thinking about her dream, and still felt the ache between her legs that only he could satisfy.

"I guess Goten gave you a real scare today." Goku chuckled as he leaned away. Chichi sat up when he retreated, giving her the space she was wishing for. She didn't know what had happened before she passed out, but it looked like her son was transformed into a golden angel of some kind. Chichi nodded her head and cleared her mind of the seduction that clung heavily in her body.

"I don't…know what happened. He changed!" Chichi exclaimed when remembering her son turning from a golden haired boy back to her innocent child.

"There's so much to tell you Chichi. And yes he did change."

"How Goku? How did my little boy do that?" She cried into her hands. Goku made up his mind that he would tell Chichi everything. Their plan of shielding her from the truth was now destroyed, who poor little Goten forgot. Goku wasn't mad at his son, he was actually kind of relieved so they wouldn't have to hide behind a lie any longer. They could show her their true selves, and perhaps help her remember something. "I think I need to go lay down in bed." Chichi moaned into her hands. She was feeling dizzy again, and her whole head throbbed from the headache that approached with rage.

Goku saw that she was still weak, and didn't let her refuse him to carry her this time. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, taking her to their bedroom he wished to call their own again. Chichi just draped her arms around his neck and allowed him to place her in the bed. He was so warm and strong and she was beginning to feel safe in the comfort of his embrace. Goku placed Chichi in the middle of the bed and tried to get free from her arms.

"No." She whimpered, not wanting to let go of the warmth radiating from his body. Goku blinked and then smiled when he saw that she didn't want him to go. It was the first time since the hospital that he had some alone time with her. He slid into the bed and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her shaking form against his rock hard chest gently, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. Her hand reached up and took his hand into her own, intertwining her fingers with his. She felt safe and secure from the confusion and heartache in his arms. He was like a protector, and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her while she slept. Her headache raged on, and the pain lured her into a dreamless sleep to her relief.

….

*Cuddles to pillow at the thought of them cuddling*

Oh…cough…hey there, um yea so, I know this wasn't a very long chapter and I apologize. I got really bad writers block and I cant seem to shake it! Maybe if I relax and come back to it I will be able to write again. I just don't want to keep writing and have a sloppy chapter for you all. What I have in mind is good…to me anyways lol. Just hang in there people! I will make it up to you! I promise! Just don't give up on me please!


	7. Chapter 7

*Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6. I put these back to back because I couldn't wait to get this chapter out!

Enjoy!

Oh yea, don't own Dragonball, Dragonballz, or GT. Just using the characters in my imagination.

Please Remember

Chapter 7

Chichi woke up from her peaceful nap and was very relived to have her headache gone. She began to stir in the soft sheets and reached a hand out to feel for another, but soon came up empty when she realized she was the only one laying in the bed. She could have sworn Goku had laid with her while she fell to sleep. _"I never get to see him when I wake up." _Chichi said to herself and then laid in complete shock. She remembered that he was always gone when she woke up and never got that kiss she always wished for. _"Oh Kami!" _Chichi cried to herself as a happy tear ran down her face. Finally another memory, another piece to the broken puzzle of her shattered life.

Chichi sat up on the bed and placed her hands behind her to hold herself up and felt something cool and soft under her hand. She picked the item up and brought it to her face and immediately saw a bright red rose fully bloomed. It was beautiful and smelled wonderful too. A smile lingered on her lips at the thought of him picking the flower just for her to wake up to. The attraction she felt towards him now seemed to ignite a flickering flame in her heart. This one sweet action of his love for her made her come to a conclusion. She was attracted to him, and if she was alone with him, she didn't know if she could hold back the lust that began to built for him in her body. She wanted her body to belong to him once more and it excited her to think that way.

Chichi turned to get out of bed and stopped when seeing a thick book that had the words Hope written on the front. She put the rose into her hand that had the cast, and took the book off the bedside table. It was heavy, and she opened it to find it full of memories. A happy young couple dressed in a white wedding dress and tux. Their wedding day.

Chichi cried as she looked at every picture closely, observing the happiness she had on her once young face, and Goku looking so handsome in his white suit. How she wished for that memory to wash over her. Her tears fell down on her arm, and in the reflection of the laminate covering protecting the pictures from her tears she saw his face appear, looking down on her with a chilling smile that made her want to melt.

Her hair fell around her face when she held her head down farther towards her chest, to shy to look at his reflection any longer. He was standing right in front of her and she couldn't find the courage to look up at him. She felt so weak in his presence. Goku knelt to one knee and took the book out of her hand and placed it back on the bedside table. He reached up with both of his large hands and cupped her face. Chichi began to tremble.

"Chichi." He whispered as he drew his body closer. She let out a gasp as he lifted her head to look him straight in the eyes. Her body frozen from his stare. There was nothing more she wanted to do than jump into his arms, but his passionate gaze ceased all thought, all motions, and even time seemed to stop in that moment. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Yes, she could see why she had fallen in love him and married him. The tears that still flowed down her cheeks now ran over his strong hand that held her face gently.

His face neared hers, wanting to comfort her in anyway he could. She forced herself to stand strong, and lean into him, almost meeting his lips with her own. Chichi brought her shaking hand up to his face, and touched the skin that burned under her touch. His body was hot and the heat only seemed to get stronger from her light fingertips brushing over his cheek, their gaze never leaving one another's. He allowed her to stroke his face, remembering how he loved her fingers lovingly touching, searching, and caressing him.

Goku remained calm, watching her expressions dance across her face in a beautiful rhythm. She was so intoxicating to him. Her sent drove him with a passion and he just wished to show her that his emotion of love was strong and true.

He slowly placed his lips upon her awaiting mouth, ready to explore and touch. It wasn't their first kiss, but it defiantly felt new to them. Chichi returned the kiss and cried into his mouth from the emotions that flooded her soul. She sobbed even harder when they were tightly locked in a deep kiss. Lips sucking and tasting the glorious soft skin of each other. They moaned sweet pleasures to one another as their soft tongues met, sending a shock through their heavily panting chests. Their tongues explored and tasted the sweet essence. The kiss could have melted the largest iceberg, calm the raging sea, stop the sun from shining, or stop time itself from it's loving connection.

Chichi had to breath and leaned away, hoping he would give her the chance to calm her breathing. Goku stopped and allowed her to catch her breath, needing to do the same for himself. They locked their selves into a powerful gaze once more and leaned against one another's forehead to rest. Goku wouldn't allow any more to happen unless she wished it, trying to keep control over his bodies lustful ergs to lay her back against the bed and ravish her like a large meal.

"I…" Chichi panted in a whisper, unable to think clearly. More tears seemed to fall down her redden cheeks, unable to understand where all the tears came from. She had cried so much, that her body ached.

"I love you." Goku whispered down to her as he wiped the newly falling tears away with his thumb then wrapped his large strong arms around her waist. "Please…Remember." He pleaded into her hair as he hugged her.

She couldn't go any farther than a kiss, and she knew he knew that. He was gentle and respective of her delicate situation. Chichi wanted to please him, but it wouldn't be right to make love with a man she barely remembered. She wanted to remember, she wanted to be his again, and loose herself in the deep desire he felt for her.

Goku released her and stood, out stretching his arm to take his hand. He prayed she would take his hand, and touch her in the most innocent way he could think of. Chichi hesitantly took his hand and let him pull her close. He had a smile on his radiant face, and his black piercing eyes sparkled deeply into her. Goku led the way out of the house and stopped with her hand still in his. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but his smile reassured her everything would be ok, until he pulled her whole body up into his arms, holding her like a baby.

"Goku! What are you doing?" Chichi gasped when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. She threw her arms around his neck as the ground began to move under them with out Goku walking. Was he flying? "Put me down!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs when they were completely off the ground and floating in the air.

"Calm down Chichi, I wont drop you." Goku tried to reassure her, but his attempt failed. She was clinging to him for dear life.

"Put me down! Put me down this instance!" Chichi berried her head into Goku's chest, still feeling them move freely in the air. How on earth was he flying without some kind of a vehicle or jet pack, she didn't know. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Chichi repeated in a murmur into his chest. _"He's going to kill me!" _Chichi screamed to herself, never looking around or moving, afraid she would somehow slip from his grasp.

"Chichi, I promise I wont drop you. Now look, we are hardly moving!"

Chichi still didn't move, she was scared stiff.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Chichi kept repeating in a crying voice.

"Hey dad! Over here!" A familiar voice called out to them from up in the air. Chichi perked up when hearing the tiny voice and looked to where she heard her son calling out. Goten was floating in mid air as they drew closer, waving his little arms in excitement when he saw his mother.

"Oh my…Goten? He's…flying…" Chichi stuttered as she lost her self in examining her small son in mid air. "Goten! You get down from there! You'll fall!"

"Chichi it's ok!" Goku chuckled. "It's time you learned the truth about your family. Goten is an excellent flyer! Aren't you Goten?" Goku happily said as he was floating in front of their son.

"Yea!" Goten laughed his innocent child's laugh and twirled around in the air to show his mother he was in complete control.

"Mom!" Gohan happily greeted his mother as he joined them.

They all were wearing the same outfits. The same orange uniform with blue belts around their waists. They looked so cute Chichi thought, but then remembered that they were all flying!

"Gohan? You…can fly to?" Chichi questioned as she saw her oldest son flying in the air like he had been doing it for so long.

"Dad, I think you should put Mom down before she passes out again." Gohan stated as he saw the same look on his mothers face before she passed out in the kitchen from seeing Goten as a super Saiyan. Goku nodded at his son and took them down to the ground with ease. He held onto Chichi as he placed her feet back on the green grass, feeling her little body fully leaning on him. She had lost control of her legs, and couldn't walk. Goku sat her down on the ground where he knew she would be safe incase she did have another fainting spell.

"Chi? Are you going to be ok?" Goku asked. Chichi just simply nodded and reached up to flatten her hair that had been wind whipped from the flight. "Ok where to begin?" Goku asked himself, unsure how to explain everything to his wife.

"Um…how about you explain your ability to freaking fly!" Chichi finally found the voice to speak. She was still in a state of shock over her family flying.

"Well…anyone can fly really. You just take control of your energy." Goku explained as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Could…I fly…before?" Chichi asked, feeling embarrassed from her question. But he just shook his head with a no. "Oh. Well then explain to me why Goten looked different this afternoon and changed."

"We're Saiyan's Mom!" Goten happily yelled as he was jumping around to catch a butterfly.

"Say ya who?"

"Saiyan's. Well me and Goten are half Saiyan's because your human, but we still pack a punch!" Gohan explained to his confused mother.

"What the heck is a Saiyan?"

"Uh…well….It's a different race from another planet…but that's a long story." Goku answered.

"I…I'm married to…an alien!" Chichi about had a heart attack.

"Well when you put it that way, it doesn't sound good. But trust me Chi, I didn't know that I was one when we got married. I learned that after I met my brother Radditz when he came here to kill everyone. Then I died and that led into a bigger mess-"

"Dad…" Gohan interrupted. "Keep it simple." He moaned with frustration when seeing his mother turning pale.

"Oh right. Well let's just say that we are really strong fighters Chichi. Fighting is in our blood, and we help protect the planet whenever a evil threat rises."

"Dad is really strong Momma!" Goten announced as he pounced on a white butterfly that flew away before he crashed face first into the dirt. He sat up and grabbed a rock that was bigger than his hand and stood up facing his father. "Watch this!" Goten grunted as he pulled the rock behind his head and chucked it straight at Goku.

"Watch out!" Chichi screamed as the rock flew directly at Goku who wasn't paying attention. But before she could blink or move, Goku raised his hand and caught the rock without hesitation. The rock crumbled in his outstretched hand and Chichi about had a mini stroke. Her one eye twitched as she stared at the sight before her. "You…He…Rock…" Chichi mumbled as she looked between Goku and Goten who was searching for another rock. _"Are you freaking kidding me? I must be dreaming! Goku must have dropped me on my head!" _Chichi said to herself and pinched her leg to be sure. The pinch stung on her skin and she instantly knew she wasn't dreaming nor dead.

Goten found another rock that seemed to be smaller than it appeared. Chichi watched as her son up rooted the large bolder from deep within the ground and placed it above his head in triumph.

"Gohan is strong to!" Goten squeaked out from under the weight of the rock that seemed to give him no trouble lifting.

"Goten I don't think throwing rocks will prove…Goten!" Gohan yelled as he saw the large boulder flying towards him at top speed. Gohan jumped in the air and placed a foot out to kick the large rock, breaking it in half with ease. The rocks remains fell to the ground, replanting into the dirt. "Goten stop throwing rocks!" Gohan shouted at his brother who was desperately searching for more to chuck.

"Throw something at me next!" Goten jumped up and down, waiting for the challenge.

"Fine! Here ya go!" Gohan evilly laughed as he crouched down and aimed his arms together at the young child and pushed a low amount of energy out into a bright yellow glowing ball, sending it straight towards Goten who now was focusing at the blast. Goten ran towards the light and flicked his wrist into the energy, sending it flying into another direction. It struck a tree and sent debris into the air with the smoke.

By this point Chichi was hypnotized by the scene before her. She thought she would have passed out by now, but something inside he was telling her to watch and take everything in. Chichi was amazed at what her sons could do. Especially Gohan and that yellow light shooting from his hands, then Goten blocking it like it was nothing!

"Chichi? Are you ok?" Goku asked as he neared the speechless woman on the ground.

"Can you…do that to?" She managed to say, very intrigued by the situation playing out.

"Of course!" Goku said happily. "Gohan, prepare yourself. We'll just show your mother what we're made of."

"Awe, why wont you spar with me Dad!" Goten whined when he truly wanted to show off in front of his mother.

"You'll get your chance son!" Goku smiled down at Goten who looked up at him with those sad puppy dog eyes, and ruffled his hair.

"Ok!" Goten rose into the air with joy.

"Ready Dad?" Gohan asked as he went into a stance.

"Ready!" Goku called out and placed his hands to his sides.

Goku's hair began to stand up as he grunted, tightening his fists together as the energy raced through his veins. His eyes became blank and glazed over with a white blanket of power. His veins on his forehead bulged, pulsing violently as he gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to let out his booming battle cry. A golden aura surrounded him, his hair now a golden color, and his eyes turquoise as the sea. The power radiated from his body, sending a soft breeze over to Chichi who was blushing uncontrollably. She noticed his muscles grow with great force, and everything about him changed except for that goofy grin he now had on his face. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest again, wishing she could touch his new look.

"Incredible!" Chichi whispered to herself, feeling that warm electric shock between her legs from his transformation.

Gohan's raging scream took her attention away from her powerful and threatening looking husband, and set her eyes on her son. He was screaming as the golden color had surrounded him just like Goku. It was scary to her that her son was powering up like he was, he looked deadly when he soon took the golden hair form, his eyes the same as his fathers.

After they had finished changing into the beautiful creatures that they were, Chichi watched as they ran towards each other with quick speed, almost disappearing from her sights. They blinked in and out as they clashed together in a ball of golden light. Their hands clasped together as they tried to force each other back, neither one of them budging. Goku raised his knee and sent Gohan flying in the air backwards, but it didn't stop the teen who now looked like a out of control warrior! They punched into the air at one another, sending bright balls of light flying through the air, and sending them in different directions with one flick of the wrist.

Goten was rooting them both on, wishing to join in on the fight. He wanted to show his mother how strong he was. A hand came around Goten's shoulders and pulled him down into his mothers lap. He looked up and saw her smiling down at him. She wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight as their attention went back to the sparring Saiyan's in the sky.

"See Mom, I told you they were strong!" Goten said loudly as his eyes followed their every move.

"Yes they are." She cooed softly into Goten's soft hair, kissing him on top of the head.

Chichi held her baby boy in her lap, not wanting him to get involved in any of the fighting raging on over head. She watched Goku closely, imagining him in that form as they embraced into a beautiful lock of passion. She shook at the thought of being under his large hard body, caressing her, and touching every part on her body.

"Mom your wearing your necklace!" Goten interrupted her thoughts and looked down at her son who had turned towards her and held the pendant in his small fingers. She smiled when fiddled with the jewelry happily.

"Of course!" Chichi answered. "And why wouldn't I be wearing your present?"

"Because…you don't love me any more for what I did today." His words ran a shock through her whole body, and her heart seemed to break from his sad expression. "That's why I wanted to show you how strong I was so you would like me again-"

"Oh Goten! I do love you! You're my baby boy!" Chichi cried as she held her son in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her as she rocked him back and forth. "Promise me that you will never think that way again." Chichi said, pulling Goten away and staring him the eyes. He looked so much like his father.

"I promise." He happily smiled up at her.

Chichi went numb. A promise…

Her mind went somewhere else and a flash back entered her mind…

"_Have you forgotten your promise as well?" Chichi had angrily yelled to her opponent Goku before she leapt highly into the air after him._

"_Promise? Did I promise you something?" Goku asked as he dodged her._

"_That's right! Let me jog your memory!" Chichi screamed as she twirled in the air, jabbing and kicking with fierce force at poor confused Goku who avoided every attempt she made at him as they slowly descended from the air to the ground. Goku landed first, standing straight up as Chichi landed and faced him, starring straight into his black eyes._

"_I know your angry…" He said softly. "But tell me what I promised you…Please."_

"_Your serious?" She asked with her eyes closed. "You really cant remember?" The crowd cheering in the background as she spoke. "Fine! I'll tell you the promise you broke! You said that I would be your bride! You promised to marry me!" She angrily shouted at a young gasping shocked Goku. "Hmmm, I would even think that you could remember that one."_

_Goku was dumb founded and looked to his friends hiding behind a wall, peering out at the two in complete shock._

"_Hey Krillen…What's a bride?" Goku whispered over to the bald headed man, and then they toppled over at his question. "Please tell me!" Goku pleaded to his friends._

"_Ah bride!" The bald one shouted. "Roughly translated, it means your life is over!"_

"_Goku!" The one with black hair and a scar on his face called out to him as he pushed the bald man out of his way. "A bride is a woman who is about to be married!"_

"_I think my definition is more accurate. It's the woman you live with for the rest of your life!"_

"_Live together?" Goku panicked and turned back to Chichi. "With you?" He pointed at her. "When I said that, was I conscious?"_

_Chichi was frustrated beyond belief! How could he not remember her?_

"_How can I marry someone…" Goku began to speak again. "If I don't even know their name?"_

"_I don't know what kind of game your playing, but I'll be happy to tell you my name." Chichi said as she prepared herself. "If you beat me." She said with a smile. Goku was still in a shocked state, then perked up with a smile._

"_Ah perfect." He said with a large grin. "Besides, if were going to be spending the rest of our lives together, it might be a good idea if I knew what to call you."_

"_Huh! Are you so sure your going to win? I'm not. In fact…at the pace your fighting you'll be lucky if you hit me once!"_

"_I cant wait to find out who you are." Goku beamed as he crouched down. "Are you ready for my attack?"_

"_Hurry up before I fall asleep." Chichi growled as she watched Goku do some weird movement with his body, and then forced a punch in her direction. The force of wind hit her in the face, knocking he backwards through the air and out of the ring into a hard wall. She landed on the ground as the people from the stadium looked down on her with gasps._

"_Ohh, what…happened?" She moaned as she sat up and held her head with her hands._

"_Just relax, give it a second." Goku calmly spoke down to her from the fighting ring. "You'll be alright…I'm sorry, that blast was designed to knock you out of the ring, not knock you out."_

"_I don't believe it…" Chichi moaned as she got up "You completely knocked me off guard." She said as she walked back over to the ledge of the ring, still holding a hand to her head. "Incredible!" She smiled as she placed her hands on the floor of the ring, and pulled herself up to stand in front of Goku. "I hardly thought it was possible, but your even stronger than I remember!"_

"_Well I…uh…I won, will you tell me your name?"_

"_Your impossible." Chichi frowned and rubbed the back of her head. "I'm the Ox King's daughter…Chichi."_

_Goku let out a yelp and said, "Wait a minute. Your…Chichi?" He pointed out as she nodded. He began to remember them as children flying on the cloud called Nymbus, tapping her near her womanly area. That was when he found out she was a girl and was called a jerk, then pushed off the flying cloud. _

"_Ahh! I remember! I did say it! It was back, back when we were children and I told you I wanted a bride" Goku panicked._

"_I remember, I was there." Chichi stated._

"_But…I…I don't think you understand. I thought bride meant something to eat."_

_Chichi felt her heart sink and let out a loud sigh._

"_Something to eat?" She asked as her face saddened. "The… the promise you made was a mistake?"_

"_Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying." He said as he unfolded his arms and walked up to Chichi, standing so close she could smell his sweet sent. "Good thing my heart does…Will you merry me?" Goku asked unexpectedly, bringing a surprised but happy smile to Chichi's lips._

"_Yes!" Chichi excepted. "Yes!"_

_She clung onto his arm and nuzzled her head against his hot skin._

"_Why are you grabbing me?" He tried to get out of her grasps, but found it no use. Chichi just couldn't keep her hands off of him._

"_How romantic!" She cooed. "I'm in love with you Goku."_

"_Love? What do you mean by that?"_

"_I'll show you." She said with a low seductive tone, and kissed Goku on his cheek._

"_Goku have you lost all your senses? What are you doooooing?" Krillen called out, he was a nervous and confused wreck._

_But Chichi just grabbed his arm again and cuddled up against her new fiancé._

"Mom?"

"Chichi? Chichi snap out of it!"

"Mommy!"

"What happened Goten?" Gohan asked his little brother as they surrounded Chichi who had zoned out on the ground. She couldn't speak. Didn't know how to talk at the moment. Her life was flashing before her eyes and she couldn't snap out of it.

"We were just talking and she fell backwards!" Goten whimpered in the background.

"Chichi? Can you hear me? Please honey!" Goku begged as he picked his wife off the ground and held her in his arms.

* Ahh HA! I finally came out of this depressing writers block I had all weekend and came up with this!

So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Suck? "Go to heck MissySullivan?"

Please review! It would mean so much to me to let me know what you think of this chapter!

*blinks rapidly with pleading eyes to reviewers*

I didn't think this chapter would be this long! Oh well! I watched the video of this scene while I was typing and I laugh my butt off every time I hear Krillen say "What are you dooooooing?" lol. Then my heart melts when Goku said "Good thing my heart does." Awe, so sweet! Eeeep!

Well, until next time readers! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


	8. Chapter 8

*Sorry it has taken me so long to update! What a crazy week it has been! This is the longest I have ever gone without putting up a new chapter and I'm so sorry for that!

Thank you so so so so so SO SO SO MUCH for the reviews! Your reviewing got me through this crazy week! I was so happy with my last chapter and I hope my next few will be good to! Enjoy!

Please be advised that this story was rated M for adult situations and not suitable for young audiences.

Oh, I don't own DBZ just incase anyone forgot lol.

Please Remember

Chapter 8

"Mom?"

"Chichi? Chichi snap out of it!"

"Mommy!"

"What happened Goten?" Gohan asked his little brother as they surrounded Chichi who had zoned out on the ground. She couldn't speak. Didn't know how to talk at the moment. Her life was flashing before her eyes and she couldn't snap out of it.

"We were just talking and she fell backwards!" Goten whimpered in the background.

"Chichi? Can you hear me? Please honey!" Goku begged as he picked his wife off the ground and held her in his arms.

Chichi moaned and opened her eyes to see a pair of turquoise eyes staring at her. She knew who they belonged to, finally in his arms while he was transformed into that beautiful angle glow.

"Have you forgotten your promise as well?" Chichi whispered up to him as she brought a trembling hand up to his cheek, wanting to feel his warm skin.

"Promise? Chichi, what are you saying honey?"

"You really cant remember?" She was still in a daze as she spoke. Uncertain if she was lost in a dream or reality. "You said that I would be your bride."

"Chichi your not making any since. I already made you my bride long ago."

"Your even stronger than I remember…" Chichi groaned and touched the blond hair above his brow, finding it as soft as silk. "Incredible." She whispered before she passed out from the strain of remembering little by little of Goku's proposal long ago.

"Let's get her to the Doctor, Dad." Gohan worriedly said as he watched his mother pass out after saying random thoughts.

"You said that I would be your bride…" Goku quoted as if he remembered something himself. "That's what she said when…"

"What Dad?" Gohan asked when his father began to trail off.

"I thought bride meant something to eat." Goku chuckled down at his sleeping wife.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gohan questioned.

"Gohan. Your mother is starting to remember." Goku said happily as he stood up with her in his arms. "She'll be ok."

"But…Should we at least take her to the Doctor?" Gohan asked as he watched his father stroll off with his mother in arm.

"The Doctor said for her to try living here for a couple of weeks before running more tests on her. She'll be fine Gohan. I can feel it."

"Where are you going?"

Goku never answered. He continued his way into the woods with Chichi sleeping peacefully in his arms. Gohan understood his fathers silence. He wanted to be alone with his wife when she woke up, and wake up to only him.

…

Goku laid Chichi down gently on a soft bed of grass, hearing a sigh escape her parted lips. Her hair draped around her face, bordering that beautiful picture of her face. Goku laid down beside her and wrapped his one arm around her and held himself up with his elbow. He watched her sleep and planted a soft kiss to her lips, never closing his eyes, afraid he would miss her opening those black orbs that held so much fire and strength.

"Hey…" Goku whispered to Chichi as he nuzzled her cheek with his mouth.

"What?" Chichi moaned as she tried to open her eyes.

She felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist, and his soft hot skin next to hers. She felt like she had gone to heaven when she finally managed to peek her eyes opened to find Goku lovingly watching her with those magnificent turquoise eyes. His hair was still golden and spiking straight up besides the few strands that curled over his forehead.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked with a smile as she stretched her good arm and placed it on his large muscle arm, feeling the massive strength under her hand.

"Just watching you." He grinned.

"Just watching huh?" Chichi giggled as she stroked her hand teasingly over the bulging muscles of his arm then up to his strong neck. His smile made her feel like melting into the grass, and those eyes she had lost herself into never left her own. "Did you win your fight with Gohan?"

"I must have. I got the prize." Goku chuckled as he brought his massive hand to her face and cupped her cheek, feeling her shiver under his touch. "So what did you remember?" He asked softly, hoping she would answer him from his light kisses across her cheek.

"Well…I remembered you…" Chichi answered in a low seductive tone.

"Mmmm Hmmm." He purred as he repositioned himself over top of her with a quick push of his elbow, then placed both hands on each side of her head to hold himself directly above Chichi. "What else?" Goku eased on when he brought his hot lips to her neck, teasing the sensitive skin.

"And our match…"

"Best match of my life." He whispered into the sway of her neck, his warm breath blowing on the wet mark he left on her flesh.

"Then me kicking your ass."

"You wish." He grunted playfully as he brought his mouth up to her own, holding steady above her.

"No…I wish to have my memory back completely." She said with a little depression in her tone.

"I know you do Chichi." Goku whispered, hoping to comfort her with a passionate look in his eyes. "I wish it was me, instead of you. I would gladly take your pain away, and let it be my own."

Chichi sighed and her heart leapt for joy at his words. He cared so much for her, and she knew it. She just wished to show him the same kind of emotion to comfort him from that heartache he had written all over his face.

"Oh Goku." Chichi moaned and leaned her head up to catch his lips in an un-expecting kiss. Goku groaned in pleasure when she had wrapped her arms around his neck and forced his whole body down on hers. He returned the passionate kiss and ran his hand down to a breast, squeezing it lightly to get a moan out of his woman, and brushing his thumb over the sensitive peek that hardened under his touch. Chichi arched her back slightly from his hand wandering over her breast and slid her tongue to taste those wonderful soft lips. Her tongue on his mouth made Goku thrust with excitement into Chichi's pelvis, and he felt embarrassed from his actions, and pulled away from her to gain control of his bodies desire. He met her shocked gaze and blushed.

"I'm…sorry." He grunted down to her and removed his hand away from her breast.

Chichi was in shock at how much her husband wanted her, but showed so much control.

Goku leaned away and sat back on the grass, waiting for her to either get angry or smack him, either way he had promised himself that he wouldn't let it go any farther than kissing, remembering how he let himself loose control from the sexual attraction and cause the accident by not paying attention to the road closely. He wouldn't let that happen again, and he wasn't about to take advantage on her weak state. She looked shocked, but he couldn't tell if it was an angry shock or happy shock.

"Why…are you sorry?" She asked, bringing Goku out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry for…" He trailed off and looked away as she sat up next to him, placing her cast in her lap.

"Goku. Even the strongest warriors cant have control over everything." Chichi spoke with compassion in her voice. "I…would have let you." She blushed and stood, out stretching her good hand down at Goku for him to take.

Goku hesitantly took her hand and stood in front of her, determined to find away to bring his wife back to him. If it was to take it slow and put his undivided attention to her, he would do what ever it took, no matter how bad he wanted to make love to her right then, he would refuse it. He faced every challenge with opened arms, and this was defiantly the biggest challenge he had ever faced.

"Its getting late. The boys will be hungry, and by the sound of it, so are you." She giggled when Goku noticed his stomach growling ferociously.

Goku picked Chichi up into his arms and slowly lifted off the ground. She clung to him as they reached the tree tops and let out a gasp. It wasn't as petrifying as their first flight, but she was still afraid to be dropped or go any higher.

He landed them gently in front of their small house with Chichi still clinging to him in his arms, and watched as their children came running out with smiles on their faces.

"Mommy!" Goten happily called up to her.

"Hey Mom, are you ok?" Gohan asked when he reached his dad holding his mother carefully.

"I'm fine." She reassured them and gave Goku the ok to put her down. "Now who's hungry?"

"Oh! Me, me, me!" Goten raised his hand and jumped around to show that he was ready for some food.

"Ok, go wash up and I'll get started."

Goten frowned at her request to take a bath, but the reward of food made him quickly dash off behind the house towards the tub. Gohan followed behind to help set up the bath, leaving Goku and Chichi behind.

"That means you to." Chichi said over her shoulder to her husband and limped towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

…

Chichi had out done her self once again with massive amounts of food covering the table. She began to mix up some pudding when a pair of hands wrapped around her to give her a hug from behind. She gasped in surprise and turned to find a clean, handsome, black haired Goku smiling at her. He was wearing a comfortable looking white shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. She could see his muscles bulge under his shirt and blushed, trying to go back to mixing the chocolate pudding in her bowl. Goku reached around and stuck his finger into the pudding, quickly retreating incase Chichi got upset like she normally would have if he snuck a taste before dinner started.

"Hey!" Chichi laughed and watched as he sucked the pudding off his finger innocently, but his innocent tasting made her go weak in the knees, wondering what else he could do with that mouth of his besides kissing. "No more!" She giggled when he reached back for another taste, and pulled the bowl away but not quick enough for him to dip in and wipe a smug on her cheek.

"You got a little something on your face there." Goku chuckled as he leaned in to lick it off her cheek, but she jumped away and stuck her finger into the bowl. She didn't just stick her finger into the pudding, but her whole hand and smeared it all over Goku's mouth.

"You got something on your face dear." Chichi laughed loudly at the sight of him trying to lick it off with his tongue. "Here, let me help you with that." She said in a low voice, unable to resist the temptation of tasting him. Chichi started out with a napkin to wipe the corner of his mouth but replaced it with her tongue, licking away the pudding slowly. She listened to him as he gave a tiny gasp and grunted from her tongue racing over his lips to remove the sweet pudding.

He placed both hands on each side of her face and began to smear his pudding coated mouth all over her own, getting a laugh out of Chichi as she tried to pull away.

"No!" She tried to escape but her laughing stopped her. She was laughing so hard that tears were forming into her eyes. It felt so good to laugh.

"Cant let this good stuff go to waist!" Goku started to lick her cheek and soon found himself laughing with Chichi. It felt so good to be laughing with her again.

"EEEEW!" A little voice shrieked behind the two messing around with the pudding.

They turned around and found Goten staring at them with a sickening face. Chichi looked back at Goku and saw what a mess he was. She would hate to see the state she was in if he looked that bad, but he was so delicious.

"Eeew would be right Goten." Gohan said as he entered behind his little brother and sat down at the table.

"Well…Go ahead and start." Chichi commanded nicely as she cleaned up their mess. Goku was at the table devouring along with his sons before she could blink. She just smiled as they ate everything she had placed on the table. Gohan seemed to be a little better at his table manners than Goku of Goten, but they still ate with fierce speed.

"Hey Dad…gulp…can I go see Trunks…gulp…tomorrow?" Goten said between bites and looked over at his father who had finally finished stuffing himself with the glorious meal Chichi prepared.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea! Hey Chichi you feel up to seeing our friends Bulma and Vageta?" Goku asked as he looked over to his slowly eating wife.

"Um…" Chichi said nervously. "I guess if that you all really want to."

Goku listened to the nervousness in her voice and remembered that she didn't know who the two were.

"I'm sure Bulma would be happy to see you."

Chichi just nodded and took a sip of her water. She didn't know who he was talking about, but it wouldn't hurt to meet old friends. Maybe it would even help her remember?

Once dinner was over, Chichi began the dishes. She listened in on Goku and Goten's playing, their laughter like music to her ears. Gohan had left to go to his room to study, and she happily hummed while she washed every dish lovingly.

When she had finished cleaning the kitchen she soon felt exhausted. It had been one, long, tiresome day and she was ready to fall into bed. Chichi entered the living room and found Goku sleeping soundly with Goten laying across his chest with his little eyes closed. It was so adorable to see such a big man letting his look alike son sleep on him.

Chichi walked over to couch and lightly placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, watching him blink his eyes open. He looked up at Chichi and saw her smiling down at him and could see the fatigue in her eyes. Goku tried to sit up but felt a little warm body wiggling on his chest to get comfortable. Little Goten rested his head on Goku's large shoulder and sighed with content when his father stopped moving around and disturbing his cute slumber.

Goku placed his arms around Goten and held his tiny son as he stood, keeping him in a the same position. He carried him to his bedroom with Chichi behind him, watching as he quietly entered the dark room. Gohan was already asleep and curled under the sheets in his own bed. Goten moaned as Goku laid him down into his little bed, covering the child up with a sheet. Chichi's eyes adjusted to the light and looked around the room, noticing a blanket and pillow on the floor next to Goten's bed, realizing it to be Goku's place to sleep. She frowned when the thought of him sleeping on the hard floor when she had a full bed to herself. It wasn't fair for him to sleep there, it was his bed just as much as hers and she wouldn't stand for him to sleep on the floor another night.

When Goku noticed Chichi was looking at his bed he made, he turned to her and saw her hand outstretched towards him. He took her hand and felt her pull him out of their sons room, continuing to tug him down the hall to the bedroom he once called theirs.

"_Maybe she just wants to talk?" _Goku said to himself as she led him into the bedroom and stopped in the doorway. Chichi walked over to her dresser and pulled out a white silk night gown with straps then headed to the bathroom.

"You'll sleep in here tonight." Chichi said over her shoulder and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Goku was a little shocked at her words. He hadn't expected her to offer him his side of the bed, but he wasn't about to refuse if it meant to be close to her. Chichi exited the bathroom just as she witnessed Goku taking off his white shirt. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly as she looked over the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. His chest looked to be smooth and hard from all those muscles, and his stomach was solid from every bulge that she just wanted to reach out and touch and lick...

But when she realized that she was thinking such thoughts again she closed her mouth and shook her head to get the dirty visions out of her mind. It was going to be harder than she thought to sleep with him innocently that night. She hoped to be asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. With her eyes never leaving the sculpted body before her, she climbed into the bed and scooted as far as she could to the edge to keep from coming in contact with his skin. If he only knew what she was thinking at the moment.

Goku turned the lights out and crawled into his side of the bed. He had to keep his thoughts under control from the sight of Chichi in that white night gown. She was so beautiful with her hair brushed down her back and even with her cast she was the most incredible looking woman he had ever seen. He pulled the sheet over him and rolled away to get her sexy figure out of his sight. It would be a long night of refusing his desire he felt for her.

Chichi's eyes wondered over his large muscular back. She felt the ache between her legs build when she wanted to touch his skin. Oh how she wanted to touch him. To her, it would defiantly be a long night of resisting to touch him through out the night. She relaxed into the pillows and allowed herself to drift off to sleep, uncertain of the dreams she might experience. But with Goku by her side, she knew she would be safe.

….

Goku found himself lost in a dream. A very pleasant dream. He was running through the trees, jumping from limb to limb to catch a giant cake in the distance. His mouth watered when he came so close to catching the over sized chocolate cake in the sky. Goku jumped up into the air and caught a piece of the cake and hugged it tightly. He was so happy to have his Chichi? How did his cake turn into Chichi? Oh well, he was still happy even though the cake had disappeared and gave him his wife. What a nice dream!

Chichi didn't seem to mind him holding her in the dream, so if she didn't mind him touching her, surely she wouldn't care if he snuck a quick kiss. Goku leaned in and kissed her lips, his surroundings of the sky and trees disappearing around him. It felt real, but sometimes his dreams did that and he shrugged it off and continued kissing her with a passion. His hand ran down her body and caressed her round breast, slightly gliding his finger over the hardened nipple under his thumb. She had let out a sigh of pleasure when he continued kissing her and grazing the hard peek under his hand. He was fully aware of the affects his dream was doing to his manhood, causing it to swell with desire. Chichi's body wiggled in his arms as he kissed down her neck to nibble on her perfectly smooth neck. Once again, this was a very nice dream. A dream that felt very real.

Goku positioned himself between her legs, feeling a weird barrier between their heated arousals. They still had clothes on in this dream? Even though it was peculiar, Goku ignored it and slid his hand down between their panting bodies and felt a pair of silky underwear under Chichi's gown. She had moaned so loudly that Goku threw his eyes opened and looked down at Chichi who was looking at him with lust in her eyes. The bed came into his blurred vision, and his surrounding once again changed to their bedroom.

Uh oh.

It wasn't a dream after all?

Goku leaned away and withdrew his hand, her aroused sent filling his senses. He had done something he had vowed not to do, and he felt ashamed. Chichi placed a hand on his cheek and comforted him with a smile. She seemed more than willing to let him continue, but he couldn't let himself go on with it. It wouldn't be right…or would it?

"Chi?" Goku whispered huskily down to her, hoping she would smack him, or at least pull away. He had hoped.

But Chichi pulled him back down on her shivering body, showing him with a deep kiss that she wasn't a dream nor angry at his advances. She licked his tongue when he tried to open his mouth to speak, silencing him for the time being. Her hips began to thrust up against his hardened state, forcing him to continue something he want sure if he should be doing in the first place. He had to stop her, but first he had to stop himself.

Her hand ran down his trembling chest and down his stomach, coming in contact with his erection. Her fingers slipped inside his pants, touching the tip that wanted to be released. He gasped at the sensation and quickly grabbed her wrist with ease, stopping her from going even farther. His mind was screaming at him to end this but his body was screaming something completely different.

"St-stop…" He groaned, not just to Chichi but to himself.

"Why?" She moaned up to him as she tried to lean up and kiss him.

"We cant do this." Goku let go of her hand and rolled away. He had to regain control over himself or he would loose to the desire again. "As much as I want to….We cant. Not yet. Not until you get your memory back."

"But-" Chichi started to speak but stopped when hearing a little tap at the door. She turned her head to the door and watched as the door cracked open. Goten walked into the room with sleep still in his eyes. She was almost glad that he didn't walk in any sooner.

"Goten? What's wrong?" Chichi asked as he came over to her side of the bed.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" He yawned and crawled up into her lap. Chichi wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him gently, slightly rocking back and forth to comfort him. She looked over at Goku who had his head down into his hands, rubbing his face then sighing heavily.

"Of course." Chichi whispered down to Goten who fell a sleep in her arms.

Their moment of desire was over, thanks to Goten. But Chichi wasn't upset. Maybe it was for the best that it didn't happen. It was just her body giving into her sexual pleasure. She had to find control over it, and refuse herself to go any farther with Goku. Yes, it would be difficult to ignore his handsome looks, gently touches, and breath taking smile, but she would over come this. Goku was right. It wouldn't be right until she got her memory back, and she wished for it to come back as quickly as possible.

*Once again I am so sorry for taking so long with getting this chapter out! But I promise you that I will get started on the next one very soon. I will try to have it up asap!

So what did you think of this chapter? It took me a week to get it typed! Stupid work, making me work all week! Got to pay the bills somehow.

Please review. I love to read what you all have to say about my writing. It's a major self esteem boost!


	9. Chapter 9

*Hello again. Just wanted to take this time and thank the reviewers for reviewing! *big hugz to each one of you!*

Gue22, I know how you feel! I know my willpower to refuse such a sexy beast would be on the floor with our clothes!

Cheriblossem, you get two big hugz from me!

This chapter is sort of clean. Just mild nudity for your imaginations, but nothing described in detail. But still rated M due to adult situations and such.

No I don't own DBZ! It's sad but so true.

Enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think afterwards! Thanks!

Please Remember

Chapter 9

The little house was stirring as the sun rose over the hill tops. Chichi made a quick breakfast for her family, unable to eat from last nights experience with Goku. Her stomach was nervous and there was no way she could get anything down. After she served breakfast she went to her room and took a shower in her bathroom. She washed her hair with a lavender shampoo, hoping it would calm her. The water was turned up to the hottest setting possible to what she could stand, wishing the water would wash away her yellow bruises that covered most of her body. Her gash on her eye brow was beginning to heal, and the bruise under her eye was now becoming less of a distraction. She held her cast above her head, trying to keep the bulky thing from getting wet. It was getting easier to do things once she got use to the immobile scratchy cast from hell. The soreness in her leg was a lot better compared to her fist day walking on it, but she still winced from every step.

Chichi got out of the shower and dried herself off and began to dry her hair. The blow drier hummed in her ear, unable to hear anything or anyone enter the bathroom. Her towel that she had wrapped around her chest unraveled and slipped to the floor, unable to catch it quick enough. Chichi turned to pick up her towel and stopped when seeing Goku standing in the doorway with widened eyes. His mouth tensed and he swallowed hard, not expecting to walk in on his wife's naked form. Chichi screamed with panic and grabbed her towel, bringing it up over her body instinctively to cover the embarrassment of her bruises.

"Oh Goku! You scared me!" She shrieked and turned off her hair dryer to get a better hold on the towel over her heaving breasts.

"I-I…Uh…Sorry…" Goku stammered. He noticed he had been saying sorry a lot lately. "I came to apologize…for last night."

"Oh." Chichi could only squeak out and blushed brightly. Her face tingled as her blood pressure sky rockets from his presence. "Well…I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this. It's…so confusing."

Goku wanted to go over and hold her, but with the lack of clothes she had on, he was afraid she would feel vulnerable. He knew he was. If she ever asked him to make love to her, he would have the biggest battle of his life to refuse her plea, but he would just have to keep some distance between them. Last night shouldn't have happened, but it did. Every time they touched it went further than he attended it. He would just have to restrain himself from even kissing her if it only meant to keep his hand off her until she got her memory back.

"Daddy? Daddy where are you-" Goten stopped in the door way and looked angrily up at his father. "Daddy! You know you cant see Mommy naked!"

"But she's not naked!" Goku tried to defend himself, but his son was all worked up over nothing.

"Mommy, don't worry about Daddy. I'll beat him up for you!"

Chichi giggled at her son who always seemed to walk in on them at the right moment.

"Goten, you can beat your Dad up later." Chichi laughed and picked her hair dryer back up.

"I'll stay and watch the door Mommy."

"Oh no your not. Your coming with me." Goku picked his son up and carried him out of the bathroom. His little voice echoing down the hallway as he struggled in his fathers arms.

"No! You might sneak back up here and look at Mommies boobies!"

"How do you know about boobies?" Goku asked with shock in his voice.

"I heard Gohan talking about them." Goten answered willingly.

Chichi turned her hair dryer back on and smiled into the mirror, continuing to dry her damp hair. Once she finished drying and adding a little make up to her eye she went to her dresser and pulled out a pink dress with short sleeves. The cotton dress had slits running high up to her hips, with a white belt around her waist. She pulled on a pair of white slacks underneath and slipped on her black shoes. Chichi placed her hair up into a pony tail and pinned loose strands with matching pink clips. When she looked herself over in the mirror she smiled again. She had to admit that she was looking kind of cute today.

In the living room, Goku and her sons waited patiently for her as she limped into their view. Goku and Goten were dressed alike in their matching orange training outfits and Gohan was wearing a white shirt and black pants. They were all very handsome males and she was proud to call them her family.

"You look nice Mom." Gohan spoke up since Goku was to busy taking in her attire with his roaming eyes. Goten just stared and smiled his goofy Goku grin.

"Yea Chi! You look great!" Goku said after he cleared his throat from the lump that came out of no where.

"Thank you!" Chichi blushed. "So, how are we getting there? Don't tell me flying. I just did my hair."

"Well…Uh, we can get there in less than two seconds…if…you promise not to freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" Chichi asked as Goten began to snicker with his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing.

"It's called instant transmission. I can get us there in no time."

Goku lifted his arm and held out his hand for Chichi to take it. She was getting nervous again when she was about to come in contact with his hand. She watched as Gohan and Goten placed a hand on Goku and gave her a reassuring smile, hoping their mother wouldn't pass out for what was to come. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and began to concentrate. Chichi wasn't sure what was happening, but their house looked to be moving? Everything went blurry for a split second and she found herself gasping for air when they stood outside of a yellow round building.

"What happened?" Chichi groaned as she stumbled backwards. "Where the heck are we?"

"It's ok Mommy. Daddy brought us to Trunk's house! Isn't that cool?"

"Yea…pretty cool." Chichi was in a state of shock when she spoke. Her eyes glued on Goku as she tried to figure out instant transmission. The name was pretty much self explanatory but she didn't imagine that something like that was possible. At least her hair was still intact.

"Hey you guys!" A voice from the house called out to them. Chichi turned her head and saw a blue haired woman waving her hand from the front door. "Come on in!"

"Hey Bulma!" Goku replied back and walked up to her.

"Oh good! You brought Chichi! Hey Chichi!" Bulma ran up to Chichi who could only smile. She was trying to remember her, but her mind drew a blank. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders and a red band holding her bangs out of her big blue eyes. Chichi noticed what Bulma was wearing and hoped Goku didn't. She was wearing short blue jean shorts, and a red tank top that showed A LOT of cleavage.

"Hi."

"You look so pretty Chichi!" Bulma said as she hugged her tightly. Chichi gave a small hug back and followed Bulma into the house with Gohan and Goten.

"Hey Bulma? What's Vageta up to?" Goku asked in the door way.

"Oh who knows what that grouch is doing. I'm sure you can find him out in the training room in the back."

"Thanks Bulma!" Goku waved and took off around the large compound.

Chichi sat down at the kitchen table and looked around the nicely furnished kitchen. Gohan sat down next to his mother and smiled over at her.

"Hey Bulma, where's Trunks?" Goten asked up at Bulma.

"I'm right here dork." Trunks answered for his mother as he entered the kitchen. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and looked like he had been training.

"Hi Trunks! Did you get that game you were talking about? Huh, huh, huh?" Goten asked excitedly as he danced around Trunks.

"Well duh." Trunks rolled his eyes and wiped his sweat covered face with the towel.

"Can I see it? Please, please, please!"

"Ok you baby, hold your diapers." Trunks said as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a sports drink then closing the door with his foot.

"Hi sweetie-" Bulma started to say down to her son Trunks but threw her hand to her nose and mouth. "Oh Trunks, you stink just as bad as your Dad does when he gets done training. Go wash up before you go play."

Trunks sniffed himself and shrugged.

"Whatever." Trunks grunted and started to walk away but was smacked upside the head by Bulma.

"Hey! Don't you sass me you brat! Erg! Just like your father!" Bulma scolded him.

"Sorry Mom." Trunks winced and rubbed the back of his head with his hand and walked out of the room with Goten.

"Gohan, be a sweetie and go make sure those two don't get into any trouble. The last time I left them alone they destroyed a whole room from their horse play." Bulma said to Gohan.

"On it!" Gohan said as he exited the room to catch up with the two boys.

Bulma turned back to Chichi and smiled brightly and joined her at the kitchen table. She looked Chichi over and saw under the make up that there was still a bruise under her eye. The sight of her cast made her frown, and her eyes were filled with confusion.

"Chichi it's so good to see you back up and running again!" Bulma happily spoke as she tried to hide her sadness for her friend.

"I'm getting better." Chichi shyly whispered over to Bulma. "I still have a long way to go with my memory and all."

"Have you remembered anything yet?"

"Just a few things. I only seem to remember anything after I see or hear things that are familiar. Like it triggers something."

"You poor thing." Bulma sighed then she quickly dashed away from the table. "Oh! I have something for you!" She hollered as she came running back up to the table. "Here. I was going through my pictures and found these. It might help you!" Bulma handed over a white envelope to Chichi, watching as the black haired woman open it up and take out the photos. "This was on your birthday. I had forgotten that I took these! Vageta was being a real jerk that night, but what's new."

Chichi looked at the first photo. It was a picture of a well dressed couple dancing together on the dance floor. She soon realized it was her dancing with Goku. The next picture was a little different, but they were still dancing. The only difference was that Goku had his large arms wrapped around her back, and her arms draped over his neck. She could tell by their faces in the picture that they were in love and happy. As she flipped through the last picture, Goku was giving her a kiss on her head.

"Thank you Bulma." Chichi said as she held the pictures to her chest, cherishing the photos.

"No problem." Bulma answered with a radiant smile. "So Chichi, not to be to nosey or anything but how's your relationship with Goku?"

Chichi blushed and looked away after listening to Bulma's question. She didn't know if she could tell her or not. Bulma looked like she was someone who Chichi could talk to.

"I cant say….It's-"

"Come on Chichi. Tell me! Listen, there is no reason to be embarrassed! Have you all…ya know?"

"No." Chichi quickly said. "I mean…we've come close…But he thinks it might be better to wait until I get my memory back. I agree with him…But…" Chichi trailed off. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation!

"But?" Bulma questioned with anticipation, but Chichi didn't answer her. "Chichi, you want to know what I think? I think you should do whatever feels right. And same for Goku. I mean hell! You two are married! It's not like it will be your first time getting laid."

Chichi gasped and blushed so red Bulma thought her face would explode.

"Bulma." Chichi whispered and eyed her blue haired friend with wide eyes. Bulma just giggled at Chichi.

Before she lost her memory, Bulma remembered Chichi always telling her about their interesting sex life, which was none existent now since Goku died and stayed dead for so long. But when ever the couple did get together, it was a tale to make your ears bleed. Of course it had taken practice for Chichi and Goku to get the desired affects, but when they did, it was like a firework show that never seemed to end through out the entire night. Bulma was shocked when Chichi had spilled all the juicy news to her one day. How Goku ever managed to become a sex God in bed, she would never know. He was so innocent she thought. She was truly surprised.

"Honestly Chi. That man loves you just as much as food. He told me that one time. And you know how much he loves food! Hey! I have a great idea! How about you two go on a date! I'll have the boys over and leave you two alone for the night."

"I don't think so."

"Oh! I bet after your date you two wont be able to keep your hands off each other. Chichi, I think you should try it! Just hear me out on this one, and if you don't like what I say then you can slap me. Ok?"

Chichi nodded her head in approval, waiting for Bulma to explain her idea.

"Ok picture this. A quiet romantic dinner…wait scratch the dinner part, because knowing Goku there would be no quiet eating. Uh, ok how about a long walk on the beach! Yea! It's perfect weather to wade through the water and who knows what else might happen, catch my drift?"

"That sounds nice."

"Or he could fly you around-"

"No! Nothing that evolves flying!" Chichi panicked and remembered the fear of her first flight with Goku. It was something she didn't want to go through again.

"But Chichi, you always rode on flying Nimbus in your younger days. What's made you so scared of flying?"

"I don't know, don't care. Just don't think of anything that includes me in the air."

"Ok, there goes a couple of my ideas. Hmmm…Something romantic that doesn't involve eating or flying…Well it's either a midnight stroll or just skipping all of that and going to the sex part. Oh wait! You could go to the movies!" Bulma's mind wheels were spinning again for possibilities to get the two into bed, she just had to find a good, intense build up to it.

"Wait, you don't even know if I want to have…ya know…with Goku."

"Don't even try to lie to me Chichi. I can tell by just looking at you two. You could cut the sexual tension between you with a feather! And by the looks of your blushing, I know that you want to get into bed with him. Who cares if you don't have your memory back when your rattling the head board! At least you'll be having a good time!" Bulma winked over to Chichi. It almost felt like Bulma was pressuring Chichi into having sex with her own husband! How Chichi ever got into this conversation with her friend, she didn't know. She was already hot and bothered, and talking about it made her sexual frustrations increase. "When you said you "We've come close." What kind of close are you talking about?"

"Umm…" Chichi wasn't sure how to explain their encounters. She counted each kiss including the one in the hospital. Each time they kissed, it went deeper into something they could barely pull away from. Chichi knew that if they were once again alone, she knew where it would lead to, and it made her squeeze her legs tightly together under the table just thinking about it.

"Wow Chichi. You seriously need to have se-"

"Woman! Where's the food?" Vageta growled when he entered the kitchen, interrupting Bulma's statement.

"Hold your horses you jerk!" Bulma yelled back at him and then stopped, a plan coming to her. Her toes curled in her shoes and she shivered at her master plan. Bulma leaned over to Chichi and whispered into her ear. "Oh! You can always fight with Goku and then have make up…" Bulma looked over her shoulder before continuing to make sure the royal prince in the ass wasn't paying attention to her conversation. "Sex." The word whispered to her made it sound dirtier than indented, but that's what made it more exciting. "It always works for me and grump ass over there."

"That's you husband?" Chichi whispered back to Bulma as she took a quick glance at the scary sweaty man standing in the kitchen.

"Well, it's not legal, but I consider us to be a married couple. We fight enough for ten marriages as it is."

"He's scary looking."

"No, no. That's just his hard shell. Trust me, when he gets his barrier down…" Bulma pressed her lips together and closed her eyes if trying to picture it. "All I can say is Wow."

"Woman! Food!"

"Your not a caveman! Get it yourself! I'm not a hired servant to be ordered around in my house Vageta!"

Vageta just rolled his eyes and went to the refrigerator and took out a package of hot dogs and threw them on the kitchen counter in front of Bulma, smirking down at her with that intimidating stare.

"And what do you suppose I'm to do with a package of hotdogs?" Bulma asked up to Vageta.

"As smart as you are, surely you can think of something." Vageta spoke as he turned to leave the kitchen, thinking he had won the battle.

"That would be a waist of food after sticking it up your ass you prick! Arg! He is nothing but a freaking headache."

"And you have se-sex with him?" Chichi asked as soon as Vageta disappeared out of view.

"Every chance we can get!" Bulma said a little louder than intended. "When a Saiyan man is horny, believe it!"

"He's a Saiyan to?" Chichi asked as she watched Bulma light up a cigarette, exhaling her stress.

"You didn't know that?"

Chichi just shook her head no.

"Yep. And you want to know the worst part of it? He is a Prince…like literally. His father was King of his and Goku's home planet before it was destroyed. Gosh Chichi, this feels weird explaining this to you."

"I'm sorry." Chichi looked away and sighed.

"I didn't mean anything by that Chi. I bet it must be hard for you. I couldn't imagine what it would be like."

"It's ok. We'll get through this."

"The one thing I know is true, with all my heart, is that you're a very strong woman. The strongest woman I have ever known…well besides Android 18, but she doesn't count right now. Anyways, Chichi. You held on through many rough times. Like when Goku died when that creep Cell tried to kill everyone, and you were left to raise Gohan and Goten on your own…You are a very brave woman."

Bulma watched as a tear fell down Chichi's cheek and wipe it away. Other tears threatened to fall, but she held them back with all her strength. Bulma reached out and held Chichi's hand to comfort her, letting her take as much time as she needed to pull herself together. Chichi looked down at the pictures again, smiling at herself and Goku dancing. She wished to remember that night and every other night they had spent together.

"Bulma, thank you, again." Chichi said as she squeezed Bulma's hand lightly back.

"Don't mention it. Now what about the date?"

"We never came up with a good one. The last option is completely out of the question since you mentioned that you enjoy it." Chichi answered with a giggle.

"To each is own." Bulma smiled and crushed out her cigarette and took the package of hotdogs over to the stove to prepare a meal for her annoying, sexy, moody, handsome Saiyan prince.

"Mommy!" Goten hollered into the kitchen as he magically appeared before her eyes. "Gohan said a bad word!"

"No I didn't!" Gohan had defended himself as he raced in the room. "Your just pouting because I beat you on that game last round!"

"Nu uh!" Goten whined with his tongue sticking out

"Uh, yea huh!" Gohan interpreting Goten's movements.

"Now boys. Stop arguing and tell me what happened. What bad word did Gohan say Goten?" Chichi asked with a motherly tone to her voice.

"He said…he said…um…Mommy? Will I get in trouble for saying it to?"

"No honey. Now tell me."

"Shit!" Goten yelled and closed his eyes just incase his mother decided to smack him.

"Oh!" Chichi's eyes widened and looked up to a raged Gohan.

"Mom! I didn't say that! I swear!"

"Yes he did Mommy! He said it when he lost against Trunks!"

"Um, Chichi, just be thankful it was that word and not something else!" Bulma laughed as she turned the heat up on the stove.

"No kidding." Chichi replied and put her arms under Goten's arms, lifting him up into her lap. "Now Goten, I never want to hear that word come out of your mouth ever again. Even when I'm dead and gone, if I hear you say it, I will come back to haunt you. Understood?" She watched as Goten shook his head up and down. "And Gohan, if you did happen to use that word, same goes for you. Got it?" Gohan shook his head like Goten and stormed out of Bulma's kitchen to the front lawn, flying off into a random direction. "Goten, go back upstairs and tell him goodbye. I got to go home and lay down." Chichi mumbled, feeling fatigue wash over her suddenly. Her body felt like it had been going non stop, when she had only been awake half the day.

"Chichi? You ok?" Bulma asked worriedly after Goten did as she asked and seeing Chichi become pale so quickly.

"I'm just tired Bulma." Chichi sighed and laid her head down on the table. She was feeling dizzy and didn't know why. There was no reason to be tired.

"I'll go get Goku. Don't….move." Bulma saw that Chichi wasn't capable of going anywhere and dashed out of the kitchen to find Goku.

Chichi felt sick to her stomach, the nauseated feeling washing over her whole body, increasing the headache that struck her with intensity. Maybe it was something she ate Chichi thought to herself. But then remembered she didn't have any breakfast. It must have been the lack of food. But her headache increased and the room became blurry. She just wanted to be in her bed to sleep it away.

"Chichi?" A sudden voice came to her side and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "Chichi? What's wrong?" His voice urgent with concern.

"I'm just tired Goku. Can you take me home?" Chichi asked as she tried to sit up, but her body was to weak to do so.

"Ok, hold on. I'll have you home in no time." Goku calmly spoke as he picked her up with ease and instant transmitting to their house.

Chichi felt the bed underneath her as Goku placed her down gently. She kept her eyes closed and prayed for sleep to take the headache away.

…..

*Yay! Chapter 9 finished and chapter 10 well on it's way.

Thank you for the reviews!

Please review this chapter! It would make my day wonderful readers!

No hint of lemon in this chapter, but possible lemony goodness in the next one…and/or next! Mwahaha, I love teasing you all! But don't worry it will come to pass! And it will be well worth the wait. Remember when Bulma thought back on what Chichi had told her about their sex life? Yea so I cant wait to write it! Eeep!

Some of the readers are probably thinking "pervert" lol! Oh well, I am happy to admit that I enjoy writing lemons.

O_o

OK! Review and I will get next chapter out as soon as I can! Of all weekends to work when all I want to do is write! *sighs into pillow, wishing it was Goku*


	10. Chapter 10

*Woot! Thanks reviewers for your comments!

I have a real special surprise for you all in this chapter! Hope you like it!

Oh…and I need to say this! Besides not owning DBZ or it's characters, there is some major MAJOR adult content in this chapter and should not be viewed by young audiences. You have been warned! You will see why this story was rated M.

*grins*

Wonder what it could be? Lol. You'll just have to read to find out!

Cheriblossem, of course I'm going to mention your name because your reviews just make my day!

Once again thank you! I'm glad there are readers out there enjoying my story!

Just remember that there is graphic…ya know…later and I don't want to offend anyone, so don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff.

Ok I will hush and let you read!

Enjoy!

Please Remember

Chapter 10

Chichi's intense headache finally disappeared as she felt the need to sleep wash over her. She didn't know how long she slept, or if Goku was still with her. All she knew was that she felt a lot better laying down.

"Hey Chichi?" Goku asked quietly as he sat down on the bed next to her, causing Chichi to open her eyes to look at him. "I have something for you. It will make you feel better."

Goku leaned over and sat Chichi up next to him in the middle of bed. He had one hand closed and held it in front of Chichi, offering her something to take. When Goku opened his hand, she looked at the small brown object that looked nothing like a pill but looked like a bean?

"Goku. I don't think a bean will make me feel better."

"This isn't a ordinary bean Chichi. It's a senzu bean."

"Huh?" Chichi looked at the bean closely and still saw it as a ordinary bean. Had Goku lost it? Was he really going to make her eat a freaking bean?

"Eat it and you'll see what I mean." He said as he handed it to her.

"I'm not eating that!" Chichi squealed and pushed Goku's hand away.

"Trust me Chi, this senzu bean will make you feel better. Gohan went and got it from Korin. It was his only bean that grew out of many. Please Chichi. Take it? For me?"

Chichi looked up into Goku's eyes to see if she could trust him. How did she know if it was just a trick to get her to eat a stinky hard bean to get a good laugh? Or it could have been poisoned for all she knew.

"Have you ever eaten one before?"

"Yea! Plenty of times. They are mostly for replenishing your strength after a battle. I know it seems odd to eat a bean, but I know that this will help you. You just have to trust me." Goku calmly said as he brought his hand back to Chichi. She hesitantly took it in her fingers and had second thoughts about it when she had it in her mouth, but quickly chewed it and swallowed.

Chichi suddenly felt a serge of energy enter her body after she swallowed the senzu bean. Her arm seemed to quit hurting, and the bruises began to disappear over her body. She gasped when she felt her eye brow, finding the gash to be gone. Chichi jumped up off the bed and ran into the bathroom…wait. She was running? Her leg! It was healed! Chichi went to the mirror and looked how the bruise under her eye had vanished. She was to excited about it that she didn't notice Goku watch her as she lifted her dress to look at her stomach, finding the same affect. All the discolored bruises were gone!

Goku smiled brightly at Chichi when she returned and twirled around like a ballerina in the middle of the room.

"I feel so…alive!" Chichi happily said, and brought her attention back to her cast. "So is my arm…healed as well?"

Goku nodded and went to her. He placed his hands around the cast and began to tare at the hard cast, ripping it slowly away from her hidden skin. Once the cast was completely removed, Chichi let out a big sigh of relief and immediately went to scratching the flesh that she had been wanting to dig at since it was put on. Goku chuckled at the sight of Chichi scratching, knowing that she was pleased with the senzu bean. He wished it didn't just heal her broken body, but heal her mind as well.

"Oh Goku! Thank you!" Chichi screeched and threw her arms around his neck in a un-expecting embrace.

"Thank Gohan. He went to get it." Goku said as he wrapped one of his arms around Chichi's waist to hug her lightly, refraining from getting any closer.

"Where is he? And Goten?" Chichi asked as she pulled away, her hands still lingering on Goku's shoulders.

"They are back at Bulma's. She insisted on them staying there tonight. Bulma wanted me to remind you about the conversation you two had this afternoon, but she wouldn't tell me what it was about. She said I would find out later?"

"Oh." Chichi blushed and walked back to the bed to sit down, trying to prepare herself to tell him what Bulma thought they should do. "Um…Goku. I think we should…go." Chichi suddenly felt shy. She didn't know how to put it with out being so embarrassed.

"Go? Go where Chichi?" Goku asked when he noticed her cheeks blush bright red.

"Go…on a…date?" Chichi felt like falling back on the bed from the complete horror of her own question.

"A date?" Goku asked as he placed a hand behind his head to think.

"Forget it. That was a silly thing for me to say." Chichi said as she held her once broke arm close to her.

"Gosh Chichi. It's been a long time since we've been on a date." Goku looked down at his wife sitting on the bed. She looked embarrassed and sad at the same time. He smiled and went to stand next to the bed in front of her. "But I think that's a great idea." He said with reassurance in his voice. Chichi snapped her head up to him, her eyes sparkling as a tiny smile formed on her lips.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yea! I have just the perfect place we can go!" Goku happily answered and took Chichi's hand, pulling her up from the bed and taking her out of the house. Once outside Goku stopped and looked up into the sky. Chichi was uncertain of what he was doing. "Nimbus!" Goku called out into the air, causing Chichi to jump from his loud voice. Chichi waited for something to pop up out of no where, but found it silent. She thought Goku had lost his mind as he seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Something in the sky caught Chichi's attention, and glued her eyes on a yellow cloud flying their way. When it stopped in front of them, Chichi ran behind Goku in fear. She didn't know what the heck that thing that looked like a cloud was, but it sounded like it was purring?

"Ah! What is it?" Chichi shakily said behind Goku.

"This is the flying Nimbus. Hello old friend. It's been a very long time." Goku walked over to the cloud, leaving Chichi cowering behind. He hoped up on the cloud and sat down with his legs crossed, holding his hand out to Chichi to get on. "Come on Chichi. Get on!" He smiled at her, hoping she would climb up with him.

"I'm not getting on that thing!" Chichi hollered and backed away from the cloud and Goku.

"Oh come on Chichi, we use to ride Nimbus all the time. It will be fun, I promise."

"Uh…it's a cloud Goku. How am I suppose to sit on a cloud?"

"Its easy!"

Chichi walked over to the cloud and looked it over. Her fear turning into curiosity. She placed her hand on the fluffy cloud, finding it firm and stable, and lifted herself up behind Goku.

"_What the hell am I doing? I'm riding a freaking cloud!"_ She thought to herself.

"Hold on!" Goku chuckled as the cloud began to take off. Chichi shrieked when it started moving, and grabbed onto Goku, barring her face into his back to shield her from what was ahead. Once the cloud leveled off in the sky and a slight breeze brushed over Chichi's face, she looked over Goku's shoulder to find them in the sky, slowly flying over hill tops and forests. "Now it's not so bad is it Chichi?" Goku asked over his shoulder, finding Chichi looking around with a smile. She looked to be enjoying herself once the fear of riding a cloud was gone.

"This is incredible!" Chichi gasped as the breeze ran through her pony tail, flipping her hair around her face. The pins she wore were now gone, allowing the strands of hair to fall down, cascading down to her shoulders.

"Your incredible." Goku whispered low enough that Chichi didn't hear him. She smiled and giggled as Nimbus took them on a wonderful ride. Up ahead, Chichi could see lake, and on the lakes edge stood a single tall tree, it's branches fluffy with green leaves. The water was a sparkling blue, just like the sky as it reflected the white clouds up above. Nimbus slowed down and finally stopped under the big tree that shaded a large area of tall green grass. "Thank you Nimbus!" Goku called out to the cloud as they jumped down and watched the cloud disappear into the sky. "Wow! Just like I remember!" Goku happily spoke as he neared the tree. Chichi followed behind and looked at a deep mark into the middle of the bark of the tree. She watched as Goku made a fist and tried to match it up with the knuckle marks indented into the bark, but his large fist ten times bigger than the little mark.

"Where are we Goku?" Chichi asked as she neared him, standing so close that she could reach out touch him with a flinch.

"It's been awhile since we were last here." Goku whispered as he touched the old tree with his finger tips. Chichi looked up at Goku, trying to figure out the expression he had on his face. "This is where we had our first date Chichi." He smiled and looked over at her to catch her eyes with his loving gaze.

"Wow." Chichi was shocked. It was so thoughtful for him to bring her there. "So what did we do on our first date?" Chichi managed to squeak out from the sudden dryness in her throat.

"Well. I remember asking you what to do since it was a date. Then you said that it was up to me because I was the boy and the boy was to think of the most pleasurable thing to do, and coax the girl into doing it with him." Goku said in a high pitched voice, trying to imitate Chichi as a young girl.

"I said that?" Chichi giggled and blushed as she leaned up against the tree.

"Mmm hmm."

"Then what happened?"

Goku looked back at the tree and showed Chichi with his fist again, trying to match his knuckles to the mark.

"Then we spent the rest of the day fighting."

"Fighting? That doesn't sound like a very good date to me."

"But it was." Goku said as he turned his whole body towards Chichi, smiling with that goofy grin of his that melted her heart. "Here, lets see if you remember any moves."

Chichi watched Goku as he pulled her away from the tree and walked over to an open field. He stopped and turned back to her, his grin now replaced with a serious look. She was starting to get a little frightened, but she had trusted him and waited for his instructions.

"What do you want me to do?" Chichi asked.

"Fight me." Goku said as he got into a stance, then that smile she loved came racing back.

"I don't think that would be a very fair fight."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya." Goku teased as he watched Chichi get into a stance she always did as a young girl. "You throw the first punch."

Chichi smiled evilly and took a deep breath, exhaling as she threw her foot up at Goku, watching him stop her attack. It wouldn't be a fair fight, but she was still enjoying the exercise since her body was healed.

Goku slowly threw a punch at Chichi, trying to be careful and not cause any harm to her, but he was in complete control. Chichi blocked it with her arm and sent her fist with great force towards Goku's face. He caught her fist and smiled, his eyes sparkling from the sun light. Goku kicked and Chichi blocked. Chichi punched and twirled around, finding all her moves to be blocked as well as his own attempts.

They continued sparring until Chichi became tired, sweat was pouring from her face as she tried to catch her breath. Goku didn't have a single bead of sweat on him, and never seemed to breath heavily like Chichi.

"I wish I was strong as you." Chichi panted as she went over to the lake and knelt down beside the water. Goku watched as she dipped her hand down into the cool water, splashing her face to wash away the dirt and sweat. He walked up behind her and leaned down. Chichi wasn't suspecting a thing until she found herself being pushed over the edge into the water. She plunged in and thrashed around to get topside and spit out the water that raced into her mouth. When she looked up at Goku she saw that he was laughing. She couldn't help but laugh herself, and splashed water up at him, drenching the front of his shirt.

"A swim sounds nice." Goku said as he quickly removed his shirt and pants, undressing down to his light blue boxers. Chichi blushed and looked away from the muscular sculpted man before her.

A loud splashing sound came from beside her, sending water over her head and into her face once again. She turned and saw Goku popping up out the water, droplets running down his handsome face as he began to swim around.

"Chichi, take some of your clothes off so they can dry while we swim!" Goku happily called out to her as he began to dive in under the water. Chichi became nervous when she thought of being in her underwear and bra, but quickly did as he asked and pulled her dress, pants, and shoes off, leaving her black bra and panties to Goku's view. She dipped down into the water to cover her body, swimming out to the deeper part of the lake with Goku.

Chichi had to admit that she was having fun on their date. She felt herself let go of her stress and let the waters soak into her skin, happy that the cast was gone so she could use her arm to swim. Goku disappeared under the water, leaving Chichi alone above the water. She couldn't see where he went and started to panic when he didn't come back up for air.

Suddenly a splash of water and a exhale of air came from behind her, and a pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down under the water gently. She took a deep breath and went under the water willingly, turning to find Goku staring at her. When her eyes got use to the water, she blinked and found her still in Goku's arms. He was smiling at her under the water and tightened his grip around her waits as he threw her up towards the waters surface. He let go as she went flying up in the air, and watched as she did a backwards flip back down into the water. When he came up to the surface Chichi was laughing and throwing water into his face.

"Goku!" Chichi laughed as she stopped flinging water when Goku dunk back down under. It was exciting not knowing where he slipped off to. It was like a shark stalking it's prey.

Goku wrapped his arms around Chichi's waist from under the water and poke his head behind her. Chichi didn't fight him. She just relaxed in his embrace and let him rub his hands across her flat belly. His lips brushed her wet bare shoulder, kissing it lightly. He felt her shiver under his touch, and continued planting tiny kisses up to her neck. Chichi let a slight moan escape her lips as his lips trailed up to behind her ear, his breathing blowing on her ear.

Goku's hand traveled up to her breast and squeezed it lightly, getting another moan from Chichi as he rubbed the hardened peek under her black bra. His other hand slipped farther down her belly caressing her mound outside of her soft panties. She was so beautiful when she moaned and gasped from his touches, and he couldn't refuse to give her the pleasures she disserved. He slipped the bra strap down one of her shoulders and pulled it down to expose the heated breast he couldn't resist to touch. His fingertips brushed over the hardened nipple, causing Chichi to arch her back against his hard chest.

Chichi gasped when he pinched the nipple between his fingers, sending a flood of heat racing between her legs where his hand laid. She felt his hand slip under her panties and run his fingertips over her curls and down into the moist lips of her womanhood. Her body quaked with trembling desire as his finger found her swollen pearl between her legs, and thrashed in Goku's arms from the powerful sensation.

"Just relax honey." Goku whispered into her ear and he continued stroking her sensitive clit. Chichi relaxed her body once more against his, and felt a heated tension build under his hand. Chichi lifted her hand up out of the water and wrapped it behind his neck to hold her against him. Goku sucked on her neck and listened to her gasp, feeling her thrust her hips as he rubbed her nipple with the palm of his hand.

"Oh!" Chichi screamed when his pace quickened on her quivering flesh under his fingers. She let go of all the tension and felt herself tighten and tremble as the orgasm hit her. With each tightening wave of pleasure, Chichi moaned and panted loudly. When her tremors stopped she leaned back against Goku's chest, trying to catch her breath and calm her pounding heart that raced violently in her heaving chest. "Oh Goku." Chichi whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist again, holding her in a tight embrace.

"So how's the date so far?" Goku asked as he kissed her neck. Chichi sighed and giggled, coming down off of her high from the intense orgasm.

"It's going incredibly well." Chichi answered.

Goku took his hands away from Chichi's waist and placed one hand around her back and another arm scooping up under her knees. He flew them out of the water and landed under the trees shade, laying Chichi down on the soft grass. He laid down beside her and brought his lips to her awaiting mouth. He kissed her deeply and ran his tongue over her parting mouth, meeting hers to explore the sweet taste of her.

Chichi moaned into his mouth as he clamped down on her, taking her breath away from his desiring kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his chest down on her own, then brought a bare leg up to his waist, resting it on his lower back. Goku repositioned himself between her legs, his hard erection pushing up against their underwear. Chichi gasped and unlocked from their kiss when she felt him pressing against her mound.

"Tell me to stop." He groaned down to her, his lips grazing hers as he spoke.

"Stop talking." She moaned with a whisper and reached with her hand down into his boxers, caressing the hardened flesh in her grasp. Goku growled and attacked her lips once more as she flexed her wrist down his shaft. If she continued her actions he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer.

Goku reached down and took her hand away placing it back around his neck. He tore away her underwear, leaving it in pieces next to them then slipping his boxers away to feel her moist entrance against his tip. Chichi spread her legs farther apart and wrapped both around his waist, feeling him begin to enter her slowly. Her head flung back as he sheathed himself deep inside her, stopping his movements to let her take him in completely. The electric sensation spread between her legs as he pressed himself against her, his large manhood swelling against her wet walls. She moaned loudly as he almost slipped completely out of her then re-entering with great force.

He began to thrust deeply into her, going slow at first to build her back up. She was panting and moaning again, and her eyes shield shut from the pleasure washing over her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her opened mouth, feeling her breath rush out of her with each push. Goku reached down and placed his hand under her bottom, raising her hips so that he could go even deeper.

Chichi couldn't believe that they were actually making love outside, but all that was unimportant to her when she was wrapped up in Goku's arms. His pace had quickened, each thrust hitting against her swollen clit. She felt herself let go again, and her entrance quivering around his hardened flesh. Her orgasm pushed Goku over the edge, continuing to thrust as his climax spilled over into her deep warm depths.

Goku collapsed on Chichi, groaning and panting with her as their bodies trembled against one another. When his mind cleared he looked up at Chichi and blushed when seeing her looking deeply into his eyes with passion. He didn't know what to say. The word sorry was on his lips, but he didn't need to say it when seeing her glow from the experience.

"I love you." He whispered down to her when he found the strength to speak.

Chichi found herself smiling and crying with tears of joy when hearing him say those three words. She didn't feel embarrassed or scared anymore, only love.

"I love you." She replied back to him, watching a surprise smile come to his lips. He rolled off of her and took Chichi with him, letting her lay against his chest to listen to his heart beat. The need to sleep came over her. She felt so alive and free, and it didn't bother her in that moment that she still had memory loss. Finding the love she felt for Goku was all she needed at that time, and it lulled her to a peaceful sleep.

*So…

*crickets chirping in background*

Anyone else wishing they were Chichi or is it just me?

Whew, is it hot in here? *giggles nervously*

Review please! It would make my day!

Until next time readers!


	11. Chapter 11

*Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! Thank you for the many reviews I got from the last chapter! Please review after reading this one. I know it's short, but the ending will hopefully make up for it…I hope!

Please Enjoy!

Please Remember

Chapter 11

"_Vageta you cant smoke in here!" Bulma panicked and grabbed the smoking cigarette from his hand and threw it into his glass of water._

"_Woman what the hell? I was drinking that and smoking that!"_

"_This is a smoke free restaurant. Your going to get us kicked out!" She tried to fan the smoke away from the table and hoped no one saw the little incident. By that time she was ready to light one up herself._

"_Your telling me that we came to a place that gives us children sized meals and they wont let us enjoy the one thing I crave most after eating? You've got to be kidding me."_

"_Well I'm enjoying myself." Chichi giggled over to Bulma as she went on to her third glass of wine. "This is the best birfday ever." Chichi swayed in her chair to the soft music the band on the stage played_

"_Ok Chichi, I think that's enough wine for you this evening." Bulma tried to take Chichi's glass away but couldn't get a hold on the sloshing wine glass quick enough before it leaked a few droplets on Chichi's lap. "Oh no Chichi, you spilled some red wine on your dress! Lets go try and get it out in the ladies room before it stains your pretty dress. I brought my stain remover pen just incase this was to happen." She happily said as she lifted Chichi by the arm. Chichi took another quick sip of wine before Bulma drug her towards the restroom on the other side of the dinning room. _

_Chichi felt Bulma leave her arm for a minute to go back over to their table, whispering something in Goku's ear before returning back to her. Bulma led Chichi to the ladies and stopped, peeking around the corner to witness Vageta and Goku devouring a cart full of desserts._

"_Can you believe those pigs?" Bulma groaned and pushed Chichi into the empty bathroom. Chichi watched as Bulma pulled out her stain removing pen out of her purse and attacked the red wine that threatened to stain Chichi's pretty dress. "So Chichi, what are you and Goku planning on doing when you get home?" Bulma giggled as she replaced the cap back on the pen. _

_Chichi blushed and went over to wash her hands._

"_It better be good since he teased me this morning." Chichi said with frustration. _

"_Like…a good tease?" Bulma asked as she leaned against the sink to look at the expression on Chichi's face._

"_All I'm going to say is if he doesn't do something about it soon, I'm going to burst!"_

"_You know what I would do Chichi? When you get in the car, get his attention and do some of that naughty stuff your always telling me about!"_

"_Bulma!" Chichi gasped and then flicked some water off of her hands at her friend. They giggled like school girls and reapplied lip gloss to their smiling lips._

"_Hey if Vageta ever pulled a stunt like that, he wouldn't know what hit him. I mean come on, it's your birthday! Who said you only get laid once? He should be the one begging, not you!"_

"_So what would you do Bulma?" _

"_Simple! You just have your way with him while he's driving. Foreplay while in the car…" Bulma shivered and pressed her lips together to even out the lips gloss. "Just make sure you don't get him to distracted and freaking wreck!" _

"_I don't know Bulma, maybe I should just wait till we get home."_

"_Oh Chichi, be a little more dangerous every once and awhile! Besides you can always get him to pull over if things become too…heated if you know what I mean?"_

"_Ok…" Chichi began as she looked over herself in the mirror. "I'll do it."_

"_That a girl! Have fun with it!"_

"_Oh my gosh Bulma, I will have to tell you later about Gohan and his little girlfriend. Me and Goten walked up on them the other day and Gohan had his hand all over that poor girls boobs!"_

"_Are you serious? You will have to tell me all about it tomorrow!" Bulma gasped and then had a sly smile appear on her lips as they walked out of the ladies room. Bulma peeked around the corner and watched as Vageta kicked away the dessert cart, she laughed slightly and turned back around to Chichi who was looking around at all the elegant decorations in awe. "Come on before they eat this place out of business." Bulma whispered and walked back over to the table._

_Chichi watched as Goku about took the table cloth off the table as it stuck to his pants, stammering on like a shy little boy._

"_Uh…Chichi? You want to go dance? With me? Over there?" Goku asked unable to make a full sentence. But in the state she was in, she seemed to understand and giggled when he took her hand to lead her to the dance floor where other couples joined together. Goku looked at the other dancers and copied their lead, taking Chichi's shaking hand in his own large paw, and his other arm around her tiny waist. They didn't move very fast, but the music was just right at the speed they were going. Chichi sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth that was radiating from her husband. All those layers seemed to be steaming him like a sauna._

"_Goku, thank you for the lovely evening. I know you rather be training than being here in this snobby restaurant. But I feel like a princess tonight."_

"_That's because you are a princess Chi. And I came along to be with you. I know how happy you are when we're together." Goku whispered to his breath taking wife._

"_You know, this wine is some potent stuff. I'm glad your driving."_

"_I am too." He admitted when feeling her dance moves off balance. She was wobbling on her high heels, and he could see her falling from those neck breaking spikes coming from her shoes. _

_Chichi was so happy to be dancing in her husbands arms. She had to lean against him to keep her balance on those high heels, but he didn't seem to care. Her heart began to beat a little faster when she felt him place both arms around waist and moved her hand behind his neck to join with her other, locking them together behind his head. She inhaled against the tuxes jacket, smelling his manly aroma that lingered in her nose. His hard rock body against Chichi made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor._

_They heard an argument coming from their tables direction, only guessing who it could be fighting. "I don't dance, I don't like dancing, and I will not dance with you woman!" A thick failure voice reached their ears, and they just laughed together. _

"_Your impossible! All I asked was if you wanted to dance. You just had to say yes or no you jerk!" Bulma ranted at the table._

"_I wonder if they would notice if we left?" Goku asked, looking at the two who were inches away from each others faces._

"_I think they would." Chichi giggled like a little girl into Goku's chest. Her cheeks were blushing when he lowered his hands below her back, and planted a kiss on the top of her head._

"_Awe, look at them. They are just so cute together." Bulma said as she leaned with her palms on her cheeks, watching the couple dance intimately. "Why wont you do anything sweet like that for me?" She cried softly, still in a trance at the two dancing away like they were the only two in the room._

"_Sickening." Vageta groaned._

"_Well you wouldn't be sick if you didn't eat that whole dessert cart! And don't sit there and look at me like that. I know what you did!" Bulma began ranting again, causing another dramatic scene._

"_Goku?" Chichi asked up to her husband._

"_Yea?"_

"_When we get home, are you going to finish what you started this morning?" She said seductively against his lips before planting a tiny kiss on them._

"_Oh no…I'm just going to have to start all over again when we get home." _

_Everything in Chichi's dream blurred and the two dancing turned into Chichi planting tiny kisses to Goku's ear. He had jerked away from her at first but then relaxed back into the seat. Chichi was more than pleased when he allowed her to slip her hand under his shirt, feeling his hardened muscles of his chest and stomach. She continued her licking and sucking on his ear, listening to a beeping noise coming from ahead of them. She felt Goku swerve the on coming vehicle and get back on the road. Chichi wanted to withdraw, but Bulma's words from earlier kept her going. She wanted to be dangerous at the moment, and make Goku suffer since he left her hot and bothered that morning._

"_Chi, your going to have to wait till we get home." Goku had groaned to her, but she continued her way with him, reaching down into his pants to grab his hard manhood in her hand._

"_I cant wait any longer." She moaned into his ear and started to kiss his ear again. She had hoped he would pull over and devour her right there on the side of the road, but he just turned the damn radio on and continued driving._

_Chichi unsnapped her dress to her waist to let the cool breeze blow inside, cooling her feverish skin. When Goku saw her, she felt him thrust his hips under her hand. She was waiting for him to pull over at any minute, sighing and moaning into his ear to persuade him somehow. But in a split second Chichi felt herself being forced away from Goku when a large truck slammed into the car. She let out a scream when she crashed through the broken windshield, flying through the air to find herself landing on the pavement. That's when she felt the sharp pain enter her arm and head. She rolled to a stop in the middle of road, still amazed that she was still conscious. _

_Chichi looked up and watched as the car she was once in went tumbling over the cliffs edge with Goku still inside. Why he was still in the car, she didn't know. He had to be badly hurt to not get out to save them. _

"_Goku!" Chichi cried when she didn't see him emerge from the red Ferrari. She wanted to get up and go over to side of the cliff to see if he made it out but the sudden dizziness took her, forcing her mind and body to shut down. Her head hurt really bad, and she couldn't stand the pressure on her brain any longer to stay awake._

_Chichi didn't know how long she had been knocked out, but when she opened her eyes she was being raced down a hospital hallway, the florescent lights flashing over head and nurses yelling out her condition._

"_White Female, Age thirty eight, severe trauma and edema to the head, possible impacted fracture of the radius and ulna, contusions over the abdomen…" The nurses voice echoed in her mind as she began to drift out of consciousness, but fought it off with a scream. _

"_Goku!" Chichi screamed and tried to move, but her body was pinned down by the buckles of the gurney she was pushed on. Her head was securely fastened down, and her neck held in a brace to keep her from moving. "My husband! Where is he?" She groaned, trying to keep herself from falling into the darkness of her mind._

_They stopped her in a room and unbuckled the harness, then transferred her in one motion to another bed. The nurse was cutting away her dress and clothing, exposing her hot skin to the cold air of the hospital. She was scared. Not for herself, but for Goku. She had to know if he was ok._

"_Goku? My husband. Where is he?" Chichi asked up at a nurse who was placing a blood pressure cuff around her arm. The nurse looked at her for a moment then asked the room full of people racing around if they knew where Goku was._

"_One of the victims was declared dead just a moment ago. I think they said his name was Goku." One of the paramedics said as he handed over a chart to a nurse._

"_No!" Chichi cried. It couldn't be! How could her strong Goku be dead from a car accident? "Goku!" _

_She had to forget. It couldn't be possible. Chichi couldn't believe such lies. She fell into that darkened void in her mind, and escaped the pain and heart break. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be! _

After Chichi had passed out the paramedic who had said Goku was dead raced back into the room.

"Hey wait. That guy Goku? He's alive. That was from another accident down the road."

But Chichi didn't hear him say that. She was already passed out and far from the real world. As far as she knew, her husband Goku had died. And it was all her fault she thought. She blamed herself and drove herself into forgetting.

…

Chichi threw herself into a sitting position and found herself panting from the reality that played through her mind. She looked around and found herself alone under the tree she had fallen asleep under, fully nude and alone. Goku wasn't laying with her and she panicked when thinking that he was dead and she was dreaming all along. Everything had blurred together, and she couldn't make out if she was living a dream or actually back in reality.

"Chi? You ok?" Goku asked from the lakes edge, his perfect form coming into her view. She was speechless. Chichi couldn't tell if she was seeing things, or if that was really Goku standing next to the water. "Hey what's wrong?"

Goku knelt down beside her with lightening speed when realizing that she was speechless and scared. Her hands were shaking as he took them into his own.

"Goku?" Chichi whimpered up at him. "I…thought you died…"

"What? Chichi, I didn't die. See, I'm here." He smiled down at her, but his heart was truly worried from the sight of her confusion.

"They said you died…when I was in the hospital. I saw the car fall over the cliff…You were still in it…It's all my fault…" Chichi's tears began to pour from her eyes, and Goku didn't know what had happened to her to make her cry or say things like this.

"I'm fine honey. And so are you. Come on, let's get back to the house." He calmly spoke and gathered their clothes and Chichi in his arms, instant transmitting to their bedroom. Goku placed Chichi down on the bed and sat down next to her. They were still completely naked, but seeing each other nude wasn't the problem any more.

"Goku?" Chichi looked up at him with widened eyes. He was unsure of what she would say next that he held his breath. "I…remember." She nervously spoke, causing Goku to go numb.

"What…do you remember Chichi?" He whispered to her, hoping the answer he had in his mind was right. She was silent to his surprise, and reached down to hold her chin with his fingers. "What do you remember?"

"Everything…"


	12. Chapter 12

*Hello wonderful readers. I'm sorry to tell you this, but this will be the last chapter of Please Remember. *cries* But some things must come to an end. I cant thank you enough for your kind reviews and sticking with this story to the end.

I have some good news! This wont be my last story! I have a two more stories in the making. One will be a Vageta and Bulma story and the other is another Goku/Chichi fic. Yay!

Once again, this story is rated M for mature and should not be read by young audiences. I don't own DBZ.

It has been a real pleasure to write this and have everyone read and review. My only request to everyone who reads this, please review! Please, I beg you! Let me know what you think. Please enjoy the last chapter of Please Remember.

Please Remember

Chapter 12

"Goku?" Chichi looked up at him with widened eyes. He was unsure of what she would say next that he held his breath. "I…remember." She nervously spoke, causing Goku to go numb.

"What…do you remember Chichi?" He whispered to her, hoping the answer he had in his mind was right. She was silent to his surprise, and reached down to hold her chin with his fingers. "What do you remember?"

"Everything…"

Goku's eyes widened and his heart almost stopped from just one word.

"I remember everything." Chichi whispered and got up on her knees when Goku didn't move or say anything. "I remember." She repeated and held his face with her hands, feeling herself tremble when she looked into his eyes. His eyes were filled with so much emotion, and even tears had formed, but he was still silent. "Goku…I thought you were dead." Chichi whimpered to him, her tears pouring from her eyes from the sudden emotion of relief and fear that she had lost him. "I couldn't loose you again." She sobbed, her tears took her voice and all she could do was stare at her silent husband.

"Chi…" Goku whispered, trying to comfort her anyway possible. "I'm here."

"I know…" Chichi cried with a whisper when seeing a single tear fall from each of Goku's eyes. To see him even shed a tear just sent chills down her spin. He was the strongest man alive and there he was crying over a little woman who he loved.

Goku placed his arms around Chichi's waist and pulled her against his chest, allowing her to cry on him and her tears falling down onto his skin. "Oh…" Chichi sobbed. "I was so stupid." Her words muffled into Goku's chest.

"No Chi! Don't say that." Goku cried into her hair as he rubbed her bare back with his hands. His body shook with tremendous vibrations from her crying and his will to hold in his deep emotions.

"I was…I should have never done that. If…I only waited-"

Her words were cut off when Goku brought her up to face him. His tears still freshly visible to her.

"None of this was your fault." He said calmly down to her as he tried to hide his shaken voice. "It was my fault. And if I didn't allow myself to loose focus, I could have saved you."

"But I was the cause of that. Goku, you always bare the weight of the world on your shoulders. Please don't add this to your burdens. Let me carry this one. I'm strong enough."

Goku sighed and blinked his eyes, feeling a small drop race down his cheek. He wouldn't allow his woman to ever carry the burden he caused, even if she was believing it was her fault for the accident. It didn't matter anymore. The accident had happened so long ago to him. But for Chichi, it seemed to have happened yesterday. She was healed and her memory had returned to her, it didn't matter who caused what. Just as long as they were together and completely whole once more.

"We'll carry it together." Goku finally answered her, and smiled brightly. Chichi returned the smile and wiped away his tears from his face.

"So what do we do now?" Chichi seductively asked as she bit her bottom lip.

Goku reached up and pulled away her hair that threatened to cover her radiant face, and cupped her cheeks with his palms. His lips came dangerously close to her own, and his breath hitting her skin lightly.

"Hmmm…" He contemplated. "I guess I should finish what I started on your birthday."

His request made Chichi giggled and blush at the same time. She remembered what he meant by that and it made her feel alive and relived.

"Could you refresh my memory." She purred onto his awaiting lips.

"I'll be glad to."

Goku pushed Chichi back against the bed and laid easily down on her, kissing her lips with great force. Chichi kissed back and ran her hands across his shoulders, enjoying the heat that radiated off of him. His large chest grazed her breasts, and his hips pressed against her womanhood. She was more that ready to have him and she spread her legs wider to get him to catch on at her motions. Goku pulled away from her lips and went to her neck, kissing and sucking at her sensitive skin.

"I think your birthday consisted of some of this…" He groaned into her neck, and kissed farther along her collar bone. Chichi shivered when his hot mouth went to her chest, teasing the tops of her bare breasts. "And this…"

"Please some of that…" Chichi moaned as his lips reached her hardened peek. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her back arched as his tongue teased her. He was just so amazing that she didn't know how much she could stand without him taking her soon. Her sensitive flesh between her legs tightened and her body trembled with excitement.

His lips traveled farther down her breast and onto her stomach, tasting her sweet skin along the way. Chichi couldn't believe that he had continued his path down towards her heated arousal. She felt like she could burst into flames at any moment…

The phone began to ring in the distance and Goku growled with frustration when it didn't cease it's annoying ringing. Chichi just sighed and hoped Goku wouldn't stop over the stupid phone. But when she felt him begin his descent farther down between her legs, she forgot about the ringing phone and moaned in pleasure. As his fingers brushed her nub, his tongue took over just as the answering machine picked up in the background.

"GOKU! CHICHI! I know your listening!" Bulma screeched into the phone, her voice echoed through out the house and stopped Goku's motions on Chichi's intimate flesh. "You need to get over here and get your son! He just threw up all over a cat! Trunks apparently dared Goten to lick a cat and I guess…he got a hair ball…Ewww!"

In the background at the Briefs house, they could hear a very disgusted Vageta angrily yelling at Bulma.

"Woman! I'm not cleaning that up!" Vageta's voice boomed over the answering machine.

"VAGETA! I'm not touching that! Oh my God! Are you sure he didn't eat the freaking thing-" Bulma gagged into the phone.

"Kakarot! Get your ass over here and get your brat!" Vageta came onto the line.

Chichi sat up on the bed and looked down at Goku who had stopped everything. Her arousal was completely gone now, thanks to that damn answering machine!

"Trunks! Don't you dare touch that!" Bulma screamed in the background. "Hang the phone up Vageta!"

"Don't tell me what to do woman!"

CLICK.

The answering machine beeped off and the house became silent again. Goku jumped up from the bed and let out a soft chuckle and he dressed himself. He looked over at Chichi and she had already dressed and cleaned herself up. Before he instant transmitted them to the Capsule Corp. Goku looked Chichi in the eyes and winked at her. She smiled brightly, and was ready to tell the news to her sons that her memory had returned.

"I promise we'll finish this." He whispered down to her.

"Yea sure you will." She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

….

They arrived in the kitchen at Bulma and Vageta's living quarters, finding Bulma washing her hands repeatedly in the sink. She turned and jumped at the sight of the two who appeared out of no where.

"Oh!" Bulma gasped and blushed brightly. "I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?"

"Maybe." Chichi giggled and went over to Bulma and gave her the biggest hug ever. When she let go, Bulma looked at her with confusion.

"What was that for Chichi?" She asked.

"Just for being a great friend." Chichi cheerfully replied and looked over her shoulder at Goku. "So…Where's Goten?"

"Oh he's…uh…well. Come here and I'll show you." Bulma led Chichi and Goku over to a pantry closet down the hall and knocked on the door. Goku and Chichi looked at Bulma like she was crazy. Did she really lock their son up in a pantry closet? "Goten…You can come out now." She said sweetly to the closed door.

"No!" Goten answered with a grumpy attitude.

"Ok then, I guess I'll have to tell these two people to leave then. Ya know…They kind of look like your parents even. But I guess if you want to sleep in the pantry all night, then be my guest."

"I'm not coming out!" Goten yelled.

"Not even for me?" Chichi asked to the door kindly.

No answer.

The door knob rattled and the door cracked opened. Goten peeked threw the crack and looked up at his mother who smiled brightly down to him.

"Hi Mommy." Goten depressingly said. "Hi Daddy."

"Goten, how about you come out?"

"I cant. Mr. Vageta made me come in here. He said I shouldn't be around cats, or him right now."

"Well that grouch isn't here right now. And besides your Mom and Dad are here kiddo." Bulma spoke, hoping it would help the situation.

"Hey Goten." Chichi knelt down to the floor and reached her arms to hold him. "I got something to tell you if you come out."

Goten looked around and made sure Vageta wasn't around and quickly jumped up into Chichi's arms, hugging her tightly.

"So your not mad about me throwing up on a cat?" Goten asked into Chichi's shoulder as she stood up.

"We're not mad Goten." Goku reassured him. "But I bet the cat is!" He laughed and patted his son on the head gently. "Where is Gohan?"

"Uh…" Bulma thought for a moment. "The last time I saw him, he was sleeping on the couch in the living room." They followed Bulma down the hall and entered the living room. Gohan was sprawled out on the couch and had a bit of drool running down his chin. When Chichi and Goku got a little closer, Goten giggled and placed his head into Chichi's neck.

"Oh!" Bulma gasped when seeing Gohan's face. "Trunks!" Goten snickered and looked back at his brothers marked face. Gohan seemed to have a marks all over his exposed skin, and a blue mustache colored above his lip. The words _Trunks waz here_, was written across Gohan's forehead.

When Bulma had screamed Trunks name, Gohan sat up and blinked his eyes to clear away the sleep. He looked around the room and then his eyes focused on his mother and father. They looked happy, and there was something different about his mom.

"Hey guys." Gohan said as he yawned and wiped his face, smearing the graffiti across his cheeks.

"Hi Gohan." Chichi happily said and took a seat beside her son then placed Goten on her lap. She let out a tiny laugh and reached over to the box of tissues on the coffee table, trying to rid Gohan of Trunks art work. Gohan looked at his mother funny but then soon realized she was wiping away something on his face.

"Mommy, you should have left it. He looked a lot better." Goten laughed and stopped when Gohan gave him the evil brother stare.

"Shut up Goten. At least I didn't get a hair ball from licking a cat." Gohan muttered into the tissue when Chichi started wiping away the drawn on mustache.

"Trunks dared me to!" Goten defended himself and stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Ok you two! Enough of the arguing. Now I have something important to tell you." Chichi butted in between the arguing siblings. They suddenly stopped and looked at their mother, waiting patiently for her to tell them the news. "I got my memory back today."

Goten and Gohan's eyes widened and Bulma gasped. They looked at her with happy and shocked faces, unable to move for a moment. Goten was the first to say something.

"Mommy? Does that mean you remember me giving you this?" Goten asked as he lifted the heart pendant from her neck and his little fingers twirling around the sparkling necklace. Chichi nodded down to him and kissed his forehead as he threw himself into her arms. Gohan immediately went to his mother and hugged her tightly. Her sons could hardly believe it. But it had to be true, and their hearts leapt for joy.

Goku walked over to his family embracing one another and smiled down at them. He couldn't have asked for a better family, and he rejoiced himself when his hopes came true. Chichi had her memory back, and everything felt at peace once more.

…

That night, Goku had finally finished what he started many days ago. Chichi laid in his arms panting to catch her breath from the exciting experience that lasted most of the night. It was worth the wait. He held her close against his sweating body, and wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe.

"I love you Goku." Chichi whispered before she faded off to her dreams that were now filled with memories.

"I love you Chi." Goku brushed his lips on her neck and watched her sleep until he too found the drowsy state take over him. He never let her go while they slept, and Chichi never tried to escape his embrace. His plea for her to remember kept her going, and his loving touches brought back those joyous memories she cherished.

Chichi remembered.

The End.

*Well, that's it. *sobs into pillow*

Hope you enjoyed my story!

PLEASE…*gets down on knees* Please, review! Pretty please! :D lol

Keep an eye out for my newest creations that will be coming your way soon!

Until next time readers!

God Bless! :D


End file.
